


Fly Freely, Sail Smoothly

by mc2rt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Friendship, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc2rt/pseuds/mc2rt
Summary: First among his peers promoted to jounin, Neji feels the pressure of maintaining his reputation as a genius while upholding his new responsibilities. Hospitalized after a failed mission, he meets the young ambassador from the new, reformed Kiri, who is determined to leave her old self behind. They grow closer as they realize they have more in common than they expected. She pushes him to embrace change while he encourages her to accept her past.(Tags may change/will be added. I have no idea how to tag, I'm so sorry.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Original Character(s) (minor), Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Original Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 25





	1. Rough Landing

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I was hesitant to write and post because I'm writing about an OC, I have to do some world-building about Kiri, the plot isn't set in stone, etc., but then I decided to stop taking this so seriously and just have fun (can you believe it?). I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji's mission goes awry and he ends up hospitalized, barely able to walk. Sakura introduces him to Raika, the ambassador for Kiri, who teaches him some rehabilitation exercises, but he's not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 AKA Neji is a sad puppy. Enjoy!

"Hyuuga Neji, fifteen year-old male. Dislocated left shoulder. Broken left ankle. Correct?"

"...Yes, you know who I am," Neji replied curtly, as Sakura helped him sit up in his hospital bed for an evening check. His forehead was wrapped in bandages, left arm held fast against his body with a sling, left foot trapped in a cast and elevated on a stack of pillows. The only time he was allowed out of bed was to hobble on a crutch to the bathroom and it left him exhausted. He loathed being this helpless. The sooner he could return to training, the sooner he could forget about how he got here.

Growing indignant, he drew a slow, deep breath to try and calm himself. "Is it necessary to confirm this every time, Sakura?" To Neji, it was a rude reminder of his failure. His first time as captain on a B-rank mission was a bust after his team was ambushed. He noticed the signs, but a split second too late, forcing their retreat. As designated team leader, he ought to have been able to handle it better. He'd completed similar missions before and up until now, had built a pristine record of success. In fact, the last time he failed a mission was years ago. It landed him in hospital in far worse condition but at least he stood his ground and won his battle. It didn't leave him humiliated.

"It sounds like overkill," Sakura said defensively, beginning a brief check of his vital signs. "But we do this every time to confirm we're with the right patient."

So there'd be no escape from reliving his defeat until his discharge date. He furrowed his brow. "That wasn't protocol before."

Sakura crossed her arms with a frown. "Protocols change."

He scoffed. "I'd hate to think what kind of fool inspired this change."

"We're always trying to improve the quality of medical care we provide. Now, let's get started with your physical rehabilitation plan," she said. She was eager to step aside after completing her assessment.

Today, she brought along a dark-haired girl, who stood at the foot of his bed, skimming his patient chart. She passed the clipboard to Sakura to jot down her notes, evidently familiar with the hospital environment. A medical-nin, Neji presumed. But she wasn't from Konoha. Her moss-green dress was decorated in a particular pinstripe, and her forehead protector was branded by the symbol of four waved strokes.

"This is Mikan Raika, shinobi ambassador from Kiri. She just arrived a few days ago and I've been helping her get familiar with her duties at the hospital. She's going to show you some strengthening exercises." Sakura then turned to Raika with an encouraging smile, inviting her closer to Neji. "Don't worry, you won't need long with him. He's a smart guy."

He let slip a sigh as his shoulders drooped in dismay. Her compliment stung. A smart guy wouldn't be seen by the Kiri emissary in this condition.

The news of Raika's upcoming visit to Konoha set the village abuzz. They hadn't heard from Kiri in over a decade since the end of the Third Shinobi World War. The Land of Fire and Land of Water signed a ceasefire agreement, but never established a formal alliance. Kiri became preoccupied trying to re-establish order in the Land of Water after the war and withdrew from international affairs. The Fifth Mizukage finally broke the long silence when she took power a year ago, eventually sending Raika as an envoy of goodwill. If they took good care of her, Konoha was free to use her as their own for the next two months. It was a chance for both villages to test their potential for partnership and build trust in each other.

"Nice to meet you, Neji," Raika said, greeting him with a bow. Smiling warmly, she pulled up a chair to sit by his bedside. "I have a special interest in physical therapy. You're in good hands. Since you need to keep resting your ankle, we're going to focus on your shoulder, alright?"

He tensed slightly as she leaned in. He was not prepared to meet her and certainly not this close. He'd seen her profile at the general briefing meeting in preparation for her arrival. _Fifteen years old. Jounin. Medical-nin, hunter-nin (former). Kekkei genkai: chakra absorption._ On the off chance she planned to harm him, he'd be no match for her with only half his limbs in working condition. Despite being on home ground, he did not have the advantage. He was a sitting duck in his hospital bed.

He wanted to clutch his chest as she reached behind his neck. His heart was pounding. When her fingertips brushed over his blindspot, he almost gulped. Did she know?

With the sound of a click, his left arm was free. She had unbuckled his sling and set it aside. "I bet you've been dying to get out of this," she teased, sitting up straight.

There was hardly a chance for his relief to sink in once the stiffness of his shoulder hit. He massaged it, wincing a little. A dull ache spread outwards along his back and neck as he cautiously straightened his arm.

"If you're sore, take a couple of deep breaths. It'll help you relax. Then copy my movements." She held up her left arm, patiently waiting to demonstrate. "This exercise will be a bit painful at first."

His stomach twisted in knots with the way she looked at him expectantly. He envied the brightness in her expressions that came from the satisfaction of being good at her job. He found it difficult to face her. He'd rather be a speck of dust, so inconspicuous and tiny that the slightest breeze would carry him away – and he knew why. He inhaled deeply, then sighed heavily. For the first time in a long time, he was a loser.

\---

"Neji's always been uptight, but he normally has better manners than that," Sakura huffed as she headed to the next patient visit with Raika at her side. Glowering, she shook her fist with a growl. "He just got promoted to jounin and I should've known it would make his head bigger!"

Raika noticed the few passersby in the hallway had moved aside, watching them warily. She wasn't sure if it was Sakura's open display of anger frightening them, or her own presence.

The Mizukage had warned her to prepare for a lukewarm reception. Kiri was known as "the Bloody Mist", a cruel place where monsters and demons were born. Nobody knew they turned over a new leaf. Thanks to Lady Mei's leadership as the Fifth Mizukage, they now valued cooperation and kindness above competition and conflict, and Raika was determined to prove it to the other villages.

It'd serve her well to get along with Sakura, even if she was hot-tempered. Bestowed with the rare combination of brains and beauty, she turned heads in and out of the hospital. Not to mention, she was the star pupil of legendary Sannin and Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Optics aside, it would just be nice to have a friend. She drew a little closer to Sakura as they walked.

"A promotion to jounin is supposed to be a big deal though? Right?" asked Raika. She really didn't know. There were no congratulations when she received her certificate of promotion from a supervising officer. After she pointed out the missing signature from the Fourth Mizukage, she was brushed off coldly. The whole thing felt wrong but she didn't dare speak up further.

"For anyone else it would be a huge deal, but Neji's a born genius. He's the best his clan's seen in years and he doesn't fool around when it comes to training. Nobody was surprised he'd be the first of us to become a jounin," She frowned and rolled her eyes. It seemed her critique had only just begun. "He was so condescending when we were just doing our job!" She mocked him in a dopey voice, bobbing her shoulders up and down, "'That wasn't protocol before.'"

Raika put a hand to her mouth, muffling the giggle that slipped out at her silly impression. She couldn't afford to offend anyone, even if they hadn't taken well to her.

"Ugh, the way he sighed after I introduced you! And how bored he looked when you were going through the exercises! Does he really think he's too high and mighty for our help??" 

The heated rant faded into the background as Raika thought back to the aloof boy. She didn't get the impression he was too proud to accept help. She'd chased after plenty of stubborn shinobi who'd rather bleed out or risk nasty infection than let her attend to them. That was pride.

During her lesson, she just assumed he was following along half-heartedly because he was suspicious of her, but there was something else... Rather, there was something missing. Neji was avoiding eye-contact and when she did catch his gaze, he looked dazed and adrift. Where was his will to get back up and fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikan means mandarin/tangerine/satsuma. Raika means thunder+flower.
> 
> If you made it here then thanks so much for reading!!


	2. Setback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Tenten pay a visit to a grumpy Neji to try and cheer him up. They watch a bizarre event unfold. Later, Neji has his second physio session with Raika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a bird I saw once. Enjoy!

When Lee and Tenten came to visit the next evening, Neji begrudgingly allowed himself to be escorted to the hospital courtyard for a "much needed change of scenery" at their insistence. He was about to sock Lee in the gut for scooping him out of bed like a frail old man, but he was already being whisked out the door in a wheelchair with youthful spirit. Tenten trailed behind, pleading for the boys to take it easy.

Taking advantage of the generous daylight left in summer evenings, they found a quiet spot by the zen garden to have dinner together outside. They took a seat on a nearby bench and parked Neji beside them. Tenten handed out the bento boxes they brought along.

Lee sighed in contentment, stretching his arms up and outwards. "The weather today is just right!" He closed his eyes, taking in the singing of birds and insects around them before he began to eat. "When Gai-sensei returns from his mission and you're out of the hospital, let's have a picnic dinner at the park so we can finally celebrate your promotion!"

"Great idea, Lee." Tenten grinned cheerfully, admiring the garden. An eye-pleasing arrangement of pebbles and stones among shrubs and trees created a perfect visual harmony. It was tranquil and rejuvenating. She turned to Neji. "This place is pretty nice, don't you think?"

Neji stared dully out in front of him, food untouched in his lap. He was watching a flock of sparrows underneath a tree. They gathered around the birdseed that spilled from the feeder hanging above. One little bird caught his attention. At first glance, it looked just like the others around it. Same size, matching tawny plumage, hopping around with its flock between blades of grass. But on closer inspection, there were tufts of wispy grey down poking out here and there on its body, and it was completely ignoring the seed all around it. Instead, it followed the others while flapping its wings and holding its beak open in between pitiful peeps, hoping to be fed. This pathetic sparrow was almost fully grown, but still behaving as a fledgling.

Was the universe mocking him? How despite his new rank as jounin, he could not meet the expectations of his new duties? He shut his eyes and drew a slow, deep breath, trying to release the irritation welling up inside him.

Tenten lightly touched his arm when he didn't respond. "Neji? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. His lips were drawn tightly, brows knitted deeply.

She put her chopsticks down and set her bento aside. Lee did the same. Having been his teammates for the past three years, they recognized what was happening. They'd only seen it a few times and others may have mistaken him for being in a bad mood, but this was worse. Neji had completely lost his cool.

"If it's about the mission, we aren't mad at you. We know you gave it your best!" Lee said with a bright smile and a confident thumbs-up. "We were taken by surprise, but because of your actions, we managed to escape with our lives."

Tenten nodded assuredly, adding, "Without your Byakugan, nobody else would have seen the ambush or reacted in time to push us out of harm's way. Thanks to your quick thinking, we made it back together. They don't call you a genius for nothing."

Neji slouched back in his wheelchair. They were his teammates, of course they'd say those kinds of things to try and cheer him up. With his elbow propped on the armrest, he rested his head on his free hand and heaved a sigh. Gai gave him his blessing to lead that mission to success. He couldn't bear to disappoint him when he'd have to admit his failure.

"We get you're upset, just don't take your feelings out on the Kiri ambassador. Sakura told us you were ignoring her yesterday," said Tenten. She was miffed upon hearing about his bad behaviour but tried to remain patient. As the oldest of the group, she often found herself having to set the boys straight. "Kiri is apparently trying to ally with us and I don't know how much they really mean it, but don't give them a reason to dislike us. It's been almost two years since Orochimaru and Suna's attack on the village, and it feels like things here have only just returned to normal "

Lee raised his fist with determination. "Yes, let's set a good example for the others and get along with her. It's incredibly rare to meet fellow shinobi from other villages on peaceful terms like this. We should take advantage of this golden opportunity before us!" he declared. "We managed to overcome our differences and build a strong alliance with Suna. I am certain Kiri will join us too!"

"You're making a bigger deal out of this than it is," replied Neji, shifting in his seat. Sitting with poor posture had quickly become uncomfortable, especially with his injuries. He finally glanced over at his teammates. "Kiri needs more time to stabilize after transitioning to new leadership. They don't have the military power to stand against another village as they are. That's why they want an alliance, but it won't be for another year or two. Right now, both villages are just testing the waters to see if it's possible. Besides, I wasn't rude to the ambassador..." He paused, reflecting on their brief interaction yesterday evening and how badly he wanted to distance himself from her. His voice grew quiet as he rubbed his face in his palm. "I was feeling insecure at the time. It had nothing to do with her. Perhaps I could have been more receptive..."

His teammates looked at each other with relief. They got through to him after all.

"I'm not a medic, but it's clear the worst injury you've got right now is a bruised ego," Tenten said with a bemused smirk. "Chin up Neji, we still think you're the greatest. We'll go on any mission with you."

"That's right! Nothing has changed between us!" Lee proclaimed. Riled up, he leapt to his feet and pointed at Neji. "You are still my rival and once you've made a full recovery, we shall have a competition of strength!"

Tenten yanked Lee back onto the bench, reminding him not to start a commotion. She turned to give Neji an encouraging smile. "Don't forget Gai-sensei personally asked you to watch over our training while he's away, so get well soon. We're counting on you."

The unwavering support of his teammates – his friends, rather – lit Neji's heart with a warm light, lifting the dark fog from his mind. He hadn't realized how far away his perspective had drifted. He may have led his team to failure, but he was proud to have chosen his friends' lives over success. There was no shame in that. He had no time to feel sorry for himself either, since they still depended on him to look after them. Feeling stronger already, he straightened up and nodded firmly. "I won't let you down." 

When Neji looked back at the bird feeder, the sparrows below had flown away after Lee's outburst. All of them. He smiled, feeling hopeful. His promotion was no mistake. He was a genius not only for his strength and intelligence, but also potential. Like that awkward young sparrow, he just needed a bit more time to grow. He'd review the mission with Gai and search for every single mistake so he wouldn't repeat them. And the next time he met Raika, he'd allow her to properly assist his recovery so he was fit to train again. He was ready to return to duty as a jounin with his head held high.

Finally at peace again, he was about to eat, only to be interrupted by a commotion from the direction of the hospital building. "Let go of me!" shouted an elderly man wearing the standard patient outfit. He clung to the brick wall a few feet below an open window like a light blue cicada crying in the summertime. From the second floor.

Sakura stuck her head out the window, urging him back inside. "Mr. Iga, please, you could get hurt if you fall!"

Lee was about to leap to the assistance of his favourite pink-haired beauty when Neji told him to wait. "You might escalate the situation. He's not going to fall." He pointed out a rope of water wrapped around the elderly patient's waist, leading inside the window to a long-haired girl in a pinstripe dress. It was Raika. The two girls talked amongst each other before Sakura disappeared. "Let's observe a little more for now."

Tenten squinted. "That headband. Is she...?"

"That's the ambassador."

"Wow, speak of the devil." Tenten eagerly returned to her meal while watching with great interest. "Dinner and a show. I can't wait to see how an ex-hunter-nin handles this. Catching him should be a breeze."

The old man tugged at the cord of water in frustration. "Leave me alone! If I can still clamber out a window then I'm just fine!"

Raika approached the windowsill calmly. "Mr. Iga, once we're finished with your rehabilitation exercises, I'll leave you alone. If you climb back in, I'll consider letting you skip a repetition of leg-raises."

He was enraged. "I won't fall for that evil trick again! I may have a bad knee, but there's nothing wrong with my head! You said I could skip a repetition yesterday and then you made me do it anyways!"

She sighed, annoyed. Her patience was slipping. "Because I thought you could handle it and I was right!"

He jabbed his finger accusingly at her. "Only a sadistic monster would insist on these exercises when they only cause me more pain! This is an old injury from the last war–fighting against Kiri forces for that matter. If my knee hasn't gotten better in over ten years, what difference could your plan ever make?"

For a split second, the rope bubbled and rippled before restoring its shape. Raika frowned, gritting her teeth. She couldn't find the words to respond. His comment really landed but she maintained hold of her captive despite his attack. 

Sakura had reappeared from the courtyard doors to provide back-up from ground level. "Medical knowledge is growing, recommendations are changing! These exercises are to help you regain strength and mobility in your knee!"

Having regathered her fighting spirit, Raika rejoined the fight and leaned out the window. "Is this the example you want to set for the next generation? I thought you were strong because you survived to retire, but now you're giving up on yourself over a little pain?"

It was his turn to be speechless.

"In a few months, you could be running after your grandchildren instead of running away from me! Don't you think physical therapy is worth trying?"

The elderly man stuck to the wall in silence, letting her words sink in before climbing back up.

Raika sighed, relieved. As he reached the window, she offered a hand, helping him back inside. "I'm not here as your enemy, Mr. Iga. I'm here to help." She released the water rope and hooked an arm around his, not as her prisoner, but almost as if he were family. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I won't trick you anymore if you take exercise therapy seriously." She looked at him coyly. "Is this really that bad? Because you must've been through so much worse in your time."

He bit on her challenge. "You have no idea, young lady! I'm from Konoha's very first generation of shinobi! Why, when I was your age..." His voice faded as they walked away from the window. Sakura headed inside to rejoin them.

\---

That night, Neji was already sitting up in his bed and out of his sling. Raika was due to visit for another physical therapy session, but she was almost an hour late and counting so he had started without her. He was already on the last set of shoulder exercises she showed him. Even with slow, controlled movements, what started as dull pulsing pain grew to a constant burn that flared up with every motion. It was hard to tell if he was doing them correctly or not. He regretted not paying closer attention.

Just then, Raika hurried into his room, carrying a metal bowl covered by a small towel. "Good, you've already gotten started. Keep going then, don't mind me." She spoke quickly as if she still had a chance of getting back on schedule. "Sakura and I split up the last few visits of the day so you just get me tonight. Sorry I'm so late, there was a bit of a... _setback_ earlier and we fell behind."

In a rush, she searched for a place to set the bowl down among the flowers, books, and snacks that accumulated on his bedside table. She ended up setting it on a nearby chair.

"You're not going to verify my identity?" Neji asked. Unlike yesterday, his hesitation to face her had faded. 

"No, I know who you are." She grabbed his patient chart to review the day's notes. 

He was baffled to hear her openly admit to ignoring hospital protocol, even if he did believe that one to be redundant. Maybe she was having an off day. Her side-swept bangs looked ragged and her eyes were shadowed faintly by dark circles. The energy she brought into the room was turbulent and unsteady, like rough waters during a storm.

"I saw what happened with Mr. Iga," he said. Being called a sadistic monster had disrupted her chakra control on what was probably a rudimentary jutsu to her. It must have cut her deeply. He was impressed how she hadn't resorted to brute force despite losing her temper. Perhaps Kiri really had turned over a new leaf already.

She laughed wryly, keeping her eyes on the documents. "You saw me yell at an old man? I'm sorry, it wasn't my finest moment..."

"One could call it a pep talk. Besides, he said some things to you that were unkind. It's understandable if he upset you."

"It's nothing I haven't heard before," she said, before becoming quiet. Was she not all that popular in Kiri? Neji just assumed she had a good reputation in order to take part in diplomatic relations.

She sat carefully at the edge of his bed, trying not to jostle his broken ankle or knock his crutch over. She didn't taken the time to adjust her dress and he spotted one side riding dangerously up her thigh. Thank goodness she wore shorts. She guided him through the rest of his exercises, inspecting his form and posture, giving corrections when needed. She seemed hasty about getting straight to work with him but her pace was beginning to settle after starting. "Anyways, if I ended up in hospital I'd be out that window too."

He stopped, slightly stunned. He arched a brow. "But you're a medical-nin. Shouldn't you of all people follow medical instructions?" The reformed Kiri was based on open-mindedness, but he wondered if she was a little too "open-minded" about compliance.

She gestured for him to continue. "I don't like sitting around. It makes me feel weak." That he understood well. "When I was a student at the Academy, I broke my arm in a fight. I felt so helpless only having one free hand to do anything with." She chuckled to herself. It was soft and almost secretive, as if he wasn't supposed to have even heard it. "I almost ran away if Lady Mei hadn't stopped me."

"You've known the Mizukage for a long time then?" he asked, finishing the last of his exercises. He reminded himself to breathe deeply, trying to withstand the aching of his shoulder.

"She's everything to me. I met her when I thought I had nobody and she's always been there for me since. I'll never let her down." A sweet smile had revealed itself. The atmosphere surrounding them had become placid.

Still, he found himself slightly breathless as she helped secure his left arm back into the sling. He wasn't quite sure why. He didn't mind her being so close this time, brushing his hair aside, placing her hands behind his neck... And despite her evident weariness tonight, he admired the kindness that glimmered in her deep brown eyes. She was dedicated to his treatment even though they were strangers. "Raika, I'm sorry if I seemed disinterested during your visit yesterday. You did nothing wrong," he told her.

She paused, studying his face as if to check if he really was the same patient from yesterday.

"Being here is an unexpected setback for me. There was a lot on my mind at the time..." He found himself looking away but brought his gaze back to her. "I never intended to make you feel unwelcome. I won't treat you that way again, you have my word." 

She reached a hand towards him but then changed her mind, drawing it to her chest. With a slight tilt of her head, she smiled tenderly before looking off to the side, cheeks flushed. She replied quietly, "It's alright. Moodiness can be a side effect of the pain medications you've been taking." They were not. He had already asked the nurses about side effects. Still, he appreciated the effort to help him save face.

She continued with an encouraging smile. "Great job tonight, Neji. Here, this should help you feel better for now." She leaned towards him and as they locked eyes, he did not avert his gaze. She eased him to lay back in his bed. He followed without question, ignoring his racing heart. He was completely in her care. Raika reached for the metal dish she had brought along, lifting the towel to reveal two ice bags. She put a finger to her lips with a playful smirk. "You're only allowed one bag at a time, so don't tell the nurses," she whispered before sitting back up. Feeling incredibly warm all of a sudden, Neji had completely forgotten about his pain but still found himself in terrible need of that ice.

After arranging the bags of ice around his shoulder, she slipped off the bed and returned to his patient record to make her notes. Meanwhile, Neji's mind had fallen into disarray. His confidence had returned, so how had he lost his composure again? He closed his eyes, trying to ground himself. He focused on the rise and fall of his chest with every breath, the chill spreading across his shoulder... The soft, vulnerable side of her that made him want to stay close by... The care-free impishness that dared him to give chase... There was a tug at the corner of his lips. This hospital stay wasn't going to be so bad if it meant spending more time with Raika.

\---

Finally finished at the hospital, Raika walked back to the inn where she was assigned to stay. It was a luxurious upgrade from her dormitory life in Kiri – double bed, private bathroom, and no chores. The only downside was the distance from Konoha Hospital and the administrative building, where she'd be spending most of her time. She suspected it was likely for security purposes, since those were also the places the Hokage could often be found. It made sense to keep her, an outsider, far away whenever else possible.

Despite having to make the long walk back after working overtime, Raika was very pleased. If she had a tail, it would be wagging. Neji was her last patient of the evening and her visit went far better than expected. She even scored a snack from him before leaving, which was much needed after having skipped dinner to avoid falling further behind schedule. 

More importantly, he seemed to have found his motivation to get back to his feet again, and when he was motivated, he was very handsome. It was a blessing in disguise to have visited him without Sakura. Despite the streets being relatively empty, she hid her face in her hands in giddy embarrassment at having his undivided attention while they sat on his bed together. He had this calm and collected air about him, which she found somehow reassuring. The tone and evenness of his voice was comforting, like the warmth from a cup of tea on a chilly day.

She sighed wistfully, replaying his apology in her mind. She held her hands over her chest in a futile attempt to control the fluttering of her heart. He was so sincere and sweet, she almost couldn't help herself from placing a hand on his cheek, just as Mei did to reassure her.

She pictured the shimmer of his eyes when he gazed at her. Unlike what she learned, the Byakugan weren't white. They were full of iridescent colour, like mother of pearl. Depending on how they were lit, she saw soft hues of lavender, pink, and turquoise from one angle and even more delicate colours she couldn't name from another. They were absolutely beautiful. She couldn't believe that was what Ao was hiding beneath his eyepatch.

She sighed again, heavily this time. Her heart sank when she realized her chances of spending any more one-on-one time with the cute, long-haired boy were over. She growled silently. Ao... He was the Mizukage's strict and stoic right hand man even long before her rise to power. Growing up with other orphans under both their supervision, Raika felt she was often the unfair target of his scolding about this or that and found herself running to complain to Mei. Lately, he had been nagging about how dating was too much of a distraction for shinobi her age. He'd be pleased to know he had now thwarted her chances of romance without even being there.

Until Ao returned the Byakugan he had "acquired" during the last war, the Hyuuga Clan would always hold a grudge against Kiri. For the sake of a smooth first visit, both villages agreed this particular issue would remain untouched until there was interest in discussing a formal alliance. Raika found this to be greatly in her favour, not only because it was her first time getting involved with Konoha, but also because as much as she butted heads with Ao, she believed he deserved to keep the eye. Remembering that Mei was relying on her to promote peace between the two villages, she swore to steer clear of the topic so as not to upset one of Konoha's most powerful clans. Unfortunately, that would mean steering clear of Neji too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I friggin' adore Lee and his spirit of youth. I'm sure he would happily carry Neji everywhere if asked to because it's BONUS TRAINING.
> 
> I did Google "research" on some medical stuff so now I'm an expert (JK, please don't take any medical advice from fanfiction). Brace yourselves, this fic does not accurately depict how long it takes the human body to heal up. Then again Naruto-verse healing never made much sense to begin with.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Taking a Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji returns to work on modified duty after being discharged from the hospital. He bumps into Raika in the stairwell and learns more of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't turn out as I expected but I have no idea why... Like trying to bake a cake but I somehow made a pie?? I may or may not come back to rewrite it after giving it some time to sit. Enjoy!

Free of his sling, free of his cast, Neji was free from the hospital. He owed it to Raika, whom he hadn't seen since the night he apologized. It would've been nice if she could see the results of his work - no, _their_ work.

At the end of their last rehabilitation session, she looked adorably pleased to present her "escape plan" to get him released ahead of schedule. She had designed an extensive exercise routine to help keep up his overall strength while he still had to remain in bed. The medical-nin overseeing his remaining sessions scoffed at her notes in his patient chart, asking if she had it out for him. Her rigorous plan looked more like punishment. Neji was skeptical too at first, remembering the false promise she dangled before Mr. Iga. He followed diligently nonetheless. She would've suggested it was worth a try.

He was glad he did. Thanks to her plan, his left shoulder was stabilizing and he could walk around well enough with a crutch to keep his weight off his left ankle. Discharged two days ahead of schedule, he was feeling optimistic about his recovery so far. It'd be another month before he could return to normal activity, but he was just content to be getting back on track with his development as a jounin officer. 

After supervising Lee and Tenten at their usual training ground that morning, Neji was raring to begin his first day back at work. However, his burning enthusiasm was quickly snuffed out upon learning he'd been relegated to paperwork and office jobs. That was chuunin-level work. Though he maintained a straight face, his heart sank and his hopes for personal growth plummeted to the ground. His wings had been clipped.

He expected modified duty, of course. It was only logical, as he wasn't well enough to participate in patrols, security escorts, or missions yet. However, he was supposed to be using this time to become more familiar with his jounin responsibilities, not shuttling documents and supplies up and down floors and back and forth along the hallways. It felt like he was parading himself around the entire building so everyone could get a good look at the genius who couldn't handle any work befitting of his rank. Although discouraged, he flew through his tasks rather speedily, considering his limited mobility on a crutch. His sole remaining motivation was to get out of sight.  
  
There was also the matter of catching up with almost a week's worth of missed briefing meetings, which kept active jounin up-to-date on the village's affairs. Neji signed out the meeting logs and settled himself at a desk in the common office where he could take cover and lay low for the rest of the day. 

The room was filled with rows of carrels, free for use by anyone in need of a workspace, although some seemed to do more chatting than working. The air in the room was stale and dry. There was a large window, but it was never opened for fear of a rogue breeze sending documents flying everywhere. A faded sign by the door prohibited food or drink, but judging by the sticky brown ring and stale crumbs at the corner of his cubicle, it seemed more of a suggestion than a rule. As if the space could be any more inhospitable, a blinding beam of afternoon sun seemed fixated on him no matter how he positioned himself. He couldn't wait to be back out on duty, spending as little time in this aggravating building as possible.

He thought he'd make quick work of reviewing the meeting minutes, but was appalled at how illegible the scribe's handwriting was. Piecing together all he could make out and trying to fill in the rest by deduction, he got an idea of what had been discussed, but wanted to verify with someone to be sure. With Gai being away on assignment, he wasn't sure who else to ask as he hadn't built rapport with other jounin yet. Sensing his annoyance about to spill over at yet another setback, he wrapped things up for the day. 

As desperate as he was to head home and try to relax, he had one last objective at the administrative office. A personal matter. Carefully lowering himself down the stairs from the second floor, he paused for a rest at the landing. His ankle was throbbing. He was allowed to bear some weight on it, but perhaps he pushed himself too hard. He'd have to stop by the hospital walk-in clinic afterwards. He shut his eyes, breathing deeply to calm the pain before continuing, just as he'd practiced during his physical therapy.

Suddenly he was jostled forward. He reached out for the railing with his hand, but his crutch got in the way. Before he could tumble down the stairs, he was secured from behind and walked a few steps backwards to safety. Before being released, he caught a glimpse of brown camo-patterned arm warmers.

"What're you doing spacing out by the stairs?! What if you fell?!"

Who could've failed to notice him when he was the only other person in the stairwell? He spun around to see who his clumsy saviour was. 

Raika stood there with a scrunched face, rubbing her nose after getting a face full of his hair. If not for her foreign headband, he wouldn't have recognized her at first. She had a tanto strapped horizontally across her lower back. Dressed in charcoal grey pants and a sleeveless shirt with a lightly padded flak jacket overtop, she must have been on a mission. Meeting his eyes, she gasped with a hand to her mouth and apologized profusely for her outburst. There was a wide streak of dirt that dragged down one side of her and long scrapes ran along her exposed arm. Whatever happened, she must've been tossed around a bit.

Neji touched her arm so she would stop bowing. He softened, seeing her shrink, staring remorsefully back at him like a guilty pet dog. "Raika, it's alright, you must be tired. It was my fault too, I should've been paying attention." 

A little bleary-eyed, she looked him up and down. Her lips were dry and she was nursing a cut on her lower lip, but it didn't take away from the sweetness of her smile. "You're back on your feet. Congratulations."

"It's my first day back on duty, thanks to you," he said, smoothing his hair. Why did his face feel so warm? He followed her gaze as it fell to his left foot. He shifted it behind his other foot, but she had locked on.

At her insistence at having a look, he set his crutch against the wall and took a seat at the top of the stairs while she perched a few steps below. She brought his foot to her lap, slipped off his shoe, and unwound the bandages. The swelling and bruising made her wince. With a frown, she put her hands protectively around his ankle. Even though treatment had yet to begin, his soreness was already being soothed by her touch. "You overdid it, Neji. More than slightly."

Furrowing her brows and biting her lip, she became hesitant all of a sudden. Her eyes flicked between his injury and his gaze with unease.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. She looked as if she was about to make a confession.

Meekly, she said, "I'm low on chakra..." She tried to continue but no words came out. She pressed her lips firmly together as she gathered herself to try again. It came out as almost a whisper. "I have an _ability_... I can absorb chakra by touch. Do you mind if I use a little of yours?"

Neji stared at her, puzzled. What happened to the confidence she had when she was helping him at the hospital? Where was the boldness that risked the wrath of the nurses by sneaking in a second ice bag? Where was the fire in her words that could make a stubborn retired shinobi stand down? Was she nervous about revealing her kekkei genkai? It wasn't exactly a secret. She would've known it was on her profile prepared for her visit.

Raika let go of his ankle. Her expression darkened, snubbed by his lack of response. Instinctively, Neji braced himself as she reached behind into her supply pouch. He relaxed when she handed her visitor's badge to him. "You can hide this somewhere on you until I'm finished. I won't hurt you but if I do, you'll have evidence for who did it."

Then he realized. During the reign of the previous Mizukage, having a kekkei genkai was not a privilege, it was a curse. Believed to be extremely dangerous to the public, those with kekkei genkai in the Land of Water were shunned or even killed. No wonder she was acting as if she were admitting to a crime.

When Raika requested to check his ankle, he had already decided that if he needed medical attention, he would visit the walk-in clinic, as planned. He never intended to trouble her, but after stumbling upon a sensitive topic, he couldn't bring himself to reject her help. She'd think he distrusted her.

He nodded, gesturing to his foot. "Go ahead, I don't mind," he said, but she refused to mend his ankle until he took her badge. He tucked it into his waistband and tried to explain himself, only to be interrupted.

"Don't feel bad, Neji. It's okay..." She curled into herself a little, as if to make herself smaller. "The thought of volunteering to have your own chakra taken is uncomfortable for most people. Like baring your neck to a vampire, right?" She laughed, but it was bleak. 

Using his Byakugan, Neji meant to observe her powers, but was instead drawn to a defect in her chakra pathways. There was a peculiar area at the right side of her abdomen. It looked as if someone had detached the tubes and blindly reconnected them. The chakra wasn't flowing properly into the rest of the network either. That would certainly limit her available chakra reserves. Perhaps an old injury left to heal without proper medical attention? It wasn't a lesion he came across often.

He shifted his focus back to what was happening with his injured ankle. Taking only as much as was needed, Raika drew the chakra from his foot into her palms like fine threads and spun it into her medical jutsu. As promised, it didn't hurt at all. In fact, if he wasn't paying close attention, he probably wouldn't have even noticed the chakra leaving his body. "No wonder you're a medical-nin. Your chakra control is impressive," he mused in awe. He caught the faintest smile appear across her chapped lips. 

"Back home, do have to hide your..." He suspected that "kekkei genkai" might be a taboo word to her. He tried to recall the word she used instead. "...your ability?" 

She shook her head. "The era of the Bloody Mist is over. All abilities are accepted in the Land of Water now, but because the change is so new, lots of people are still frightened. I used to keep it a secret and I still do when I'm assigned to work in other villages back home. I haven't gotten used to being so open about it yet."

"It's safe to tell people here." He smiled warmly.

Glancing up at him, she relaxed her shoulders, unfurling herself as she continued to work. Her cheeks were slightly rosy. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind," she said. "Leaving the old ways behind was a big change. I think I still have a hard time accepting that there's nothing wrong with me anymore."

"There was never anything wrong with you." Chakra absorption was a rare power, but Neji had encountered other users. However, Raika was the only shinobi he met who was using it to help him. "Like any other ninja tool, an ability is neither good nor evil," he stated. 

"I know. It's just..." She sighed, steeling herself for another confession. "You've probably noticed, my chakra reserves are below average and for a long time, people thought I was weak while I was hiding my ability. But if they actually found out about me, I'd be seen as a demon... I love the new Kiri. I'd never choose to go back to the ways of the past, but now that standards have changed, I don't exactly know where I stand anymore. Especially with my ability."

"Raika..." The mood in the stairwell had become quite gloomy. He thought of all the uplifting words Gai would tell him when he was feeling lost. "Take it from me, your worth isn't determined by what you were born with. Your worth comes from what's in your heart."

Quiet, she held his bare foot in her lap, deep in contemplation. Unsure if she was finished with her treatment, Neji cleared his throat after patiently giving her a moment.

She snapped back to reality and re-wrapped his ankle to the perfect tightness as the finishing touch to her care. "We won't always run into each other like this, so try taking it easier, okay?" she said, while he pulled himself up using the handrail. There was a trace of sadness lingering in her voice. "If you don't try to adjust your activity, you'll only drag out your recovery."

As she stood up, she wobbled, putting a hand to her head. She was about to lose her footing when Neji pulled her into him. He held her steady against his chest as they tried to catch their breath. He only let go when he felt her lightly pull away while mumbling about not wanting to dirty his white clothes. 

"Are you alright?" He scanned her over, concerned. Her bangs were now everywhere but sitting on her forehead and the cut on her lip was starting to bruise. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken up so much of your time when you've just returned from a mission. You're probably exhausted." Not knowing what else he could do for her in that moment, he left a hand on her shoulder in case she lost her balance again.

"It was just a head rush, don't worry. I must've stood up too quickly," she answered with a little groan. She leaned on the handrail as she turned to head downstairs. "Come on, grab your crutch. We're getting out of this stairwell. I think it might be cursed."

Raika declined his offer to take more chakra before parting ways outside the building, claiming she was very capable of managing her chakra levels by now. She was adamantly against letting him walk her back to her lodging as well, as the inn would be quite a long way to go on his newly-mended ankle. Apparently she was fine, so all Neji could do was watch her walk off alone. He was disappointed to see her in such a hurry to leave after she was so persistent about helping him. He hadn't even gotten to thank her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how plausible it is for a ninja (even injured) to (almost) fall down the stairs like that, but I thought it would be a cute moment for them.
> 
> I'm think Neji looks up to Gai as his teacher even if he doesn't show it. His mind is probably full of Gai's wisdom, whether he likes it or not.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :)


	4. Neji's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji reflects on the past. Raika reflects on the not-so-distant past. They both find themselves contemplating their own strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Neji sat in front of his dresser, deeply focused on combing his hair. It was his meditative nighttime ritual. He envisioned his mind as a pool of clear water and every pass through his long, dark hair was like skimming off lingering thoughts that rippled across the surface. Lately, those thoughts were making splashes, like rocks being thrown into the water.

He had come to terms with the latest threat to his reputation. If Lady Tsunade believed chuunin administrative duties were the most suitable work for him during his recovery, then he would trust her judgment. And if he couldn't avoid being seen, then he would show everyone the exceptional job he was capable of.

Then, there was his earlier encounter with Raika in the stairwell. It was somewhat jarring seeing her dressed distinctly like a soldier of Kiri. Even if she did have a bit of a temper when pushed, he couldn't imagine her in combat. Her touch was always so warm and gentle. Then again, she probably had little use for excessive force when she had the power to drain chakra with just a touch.

It was a shame she hid it to survive. Her true potential must have gone unrecognized for years, all because of the circumstances she was born into. He felt a pang of sadness. He knew what that was like. 

Neji set his comb down on the dresser and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He traced his fingers over the cursed seal on his forehead. Despite his unprecedented affinity for his clan's abilities, the clan head had no intention of teaching him the Hyuuga's strongest Gentle Fist techniques. It was a privilege reserved for main house members only, even if he was nephew to the clan leader. And so he took it upon himself to learn them in secret.

He'd never forget the day he revealed his act of defiance to his uncle. It was memorable for more than that, for it was his fated match against Naruto. A packed arena saw firsthand what he and Naruto were capable of.

The arena...

A new thought suddenly surfaced. To be held at the very same arena, the upcoming jounin exhibition was a friendly sparring competition to showcase the power of their strongest shinobi and boost village morale. Neji meant to cross his name off the sign-up sheet before returning home, but it completely slipped his mind after his run-in with Raika.

He picked up his comb again, resuming his ritual. It would've been nice to participate, to show the village how much he had grown, but he was doubtful he could make a full recovery in time. He let out a drawn out sigh. He didn't want to pull out from the competition. The pool in his mind was bubbling. Hadn't he made enough concessions already? 

His eyes drifted to the lower corner of the mirror, where Raika's visitor's badge was propped up. He had forgotten to return it and she hadn't remembered to ask for it back either. Neji stared at it pensively... Raika had gotten him back on his feet twice now. Did their paths cross for a reason?  
  
\---

Raika regretted her eagerness to take on a solo mission yesterday. She wasn't familiar with the local terrain yet and her opponent used it to their advantage. They lured her to an area where her only choice was to engage in long-range combat, her weakness. If she knew how to drain chakra from a distance, a fight like that wouldn't have left her so battered and exhausted.

Unsuccessful for years, she had almost given up hope on adapting her abilities for ranged combat until she learned she'd been assigned to work in Konoha. Surely she'd be able to find some new inspiration in another shinobi village. Jounin general training sessions were a good place to start.

As the morning's training was coming to an end, Raika stood before Asuma, holding one of his chakra blades. She studied it keenly. Maybe there was a weapon she could use as a chakra conductor. That could extend the reach of her ability by a foot or two.

He shrugged. "Go ahead, give it a try."

A thin shroud of chakra spread around the knife, enveloping it with a dim glow. Almost as quickly as it formed, it then fizzled out, dissipating as little arcs of static. Raika sighed and passed it back to him.

He chuckled as he returned it to his vest pocket. "Cheer up, I wasn't expecting you to succeed anyway. My blades are made of metal that favours all types of chakra, but not equally. If you're looking for something compatible with your lightning nature, the Land of Lightning has the best materials." He lit up a cigarette and gave a casual wave of his hand as he walked off. "Good luck getting your hands on some though."

Damn it, she already knew that. She was just hoping for a different answer. There were specially forged swords in Kumo rumoured to be able to cut a sheet of metal like paper when given a taste of the right type of chakra. It was too bad the Land of Lightning refused to share them. An outright ban against outsider purchases seemed too hostile, so instead, they were sold at exorbitant prices. Deflated, Raika folded her arms over her chest. The perfect weapon for her was out there. There was just no way she could afford it. She'd have to rely on ninjutsu to take her ability to the next level.

She turned her head towards the sound of an excited clamour. A handful of jounin were gathering around an apparently welcome visitor to the practice grounds. It was Neji. Raika recoiled in displeasure when someone squeezed his recovering shoulder a bit too roughly, commenting on his speedy recovery. What was he doing here? She knew she'd see him at practices eventually, but this was too soon. 

The intensity in his pearl-white eyes was particularly striking and realizing his sights were set on her, she was hit hard. She gulped, feeling her cheeks burning. As he made his way towards her, she lifted her arms subtly in hopes of catching a breeze to dry her sweat. How were her efforts to avoid him so futile? Perhaps she sent the wrong signals in the stairwell yesterday, but she couldn't have left him there with his ankle like that. 

Raika greeted him with a reserved little wave. He nodded back. "It must be nice to be fussed over by your seniors," she said.

"I could do without it," he replied with indifference.

She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Doesn't it mean they care about you?"

"I didn't come here for the extra attention. Here." He held out her badge.

Her smiled bashfully as she took it back. How stupid, presuming he might be interested in her. "I thought I lost this. I was so out of it yesterday I barely remember anything." Though she was out of sorts at the time, she unfortunately did remember quite a bit. 

She touched a finger to the scab on her lower lip, recalling how he quite literally caught her in a roughed up state. That moment was oddly reminiscent of being welcomed home by Lady Mei. She never failed to accept Raika in her embrace, regardless of how bloody or muddy she was... In those arms, she was warm and secure. Raika shook the thought off. It was just a touch of homesickness making her feel that way. Neji was only being a decent person who saved her from falling down the stairs.

"You've saved me twice now," she said. She clipped her badge to her belt as she turned to leave. "Thank you."

He held a hand out suddenly. "Raika, wait. I have something to ask you."

"Oh? How can I help you?" She hoped she still sounded calm. Her heart was beating frantically. He was staring at her so intently, she wouldn't have been all that surprised if he was going to ask her out... Of course, she'd say no. Probably.

He stepped in closer. She should have moved away, but she didn't want to. "Do you know about the jounin exhibition?" There were butterflies in her stomach as he spoke to her in a hushed voice. He meant for this to be a private conversation.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to watching the matches."

"I'm going to participate in the rookie division."

Raika put a hand to her mouth as her jaw dropped. She was still a bit tired from yesterday's mission, but she was certain she hadn't misheard him. "Neji, that's..." Reckless and frankly, very dumb. "That's in four weeks... There's no guarantee you'll be in fighting condition by then and you could re-injure yourself during training." She grabbed him by the arms, staring back with furrowed brows. "Why are you doing this?" Who even managed to put this silly idea in his head?

He answered with a confident smile. Her astonishment clearly hadn't shaken his resolve. "You said something yesterday that resonated with me. I was recently promoted to jounin and want to know where I stand. And I need your help returning to fighting condition. If you're willing to, that is."

She froze in place, still clinging to him, wide eyed and flabbergasted. After gathering her wits, she put her hands to her hips with a pout. "I told you to take it easy," she reminded him. She took a step forward, poking him in the chest with her finger. "And what about what you told me? About where your worth comes from?"

"I remember what I said." He closed his fingers lightly around her hand, still pointing at him. His eyes glowed with conviction. "I don't care about anyone else. I have to see where I stand compared to my past self."

"Neji... I don't know what you've been through, but whatever happened in the past is over. You should try to forget about it." Raika slipped out of his hold and backed up. "Anyway, I'm just an average medical-nin. I don't have the chakra reserves to learn any advanced techniques. If you really have your heart set on training for the jounin exhibition, then maybe you should ask Sakura. Her knowledge and skills in medical jutsu are way beyond mine." 

He closed the distance again. "No. It has to be you, Raika," he stated firmly.

It was so unfair how composed he still was despite being the one with a crazy idea. Meanwhile, she hadn't stopped sweating. Being this close to his unwavering intensity sent electricity up and down her spine. She bit her lip and gripped her utility belt as she shifted her feet.

"You're not 'just average.' You specialize in physical therapy and thanks to you, I was discharged early from the hospital. If there's anyone who can give me a fighting chance in time, I believe it's you."

Raika never could have imagined a guy like him insisting he needed her. Especially after opening up to him about her insecurities. What an ego boost.

He continued, "I wouldn't ask you to help me for free, of course. I understand you're busy. I don't know you well enough to propose a suitable offer in return, but there must be some way I could assist you with your own training."

He sure could. He was perfect for it, actually. She reminded herself to breathe as a flurry of thoughts swirled around in her head. Between the two of them, he was more the devil at the moment. How dare he make such a tempting offer? He probably wasn't even aware of it. She had to calm down. A golden opportunity lay before her, but partnering up with Neji could cost a partnership between Kiri and Konoha. She had to think straight. There had to be a way to get what she wanted without all the risk.

Raika held her hand out. She'd figure it out after. "It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Raika, it's big brain time.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	5. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji and Raika meet at his old training grounds for a quick meeting. Neji learns about the philosophy behind her penchant for rulebreaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just went back to the previous chapters and changed "Bloodline Limit" to "kekkei genkai", so that's what I'm going to use for now (until I decide to change it again??). Anyway, enjoy!

At his old training grounds, Neji sat alone on the grass. He spent countless hours here practicing as a genin. The afternoon sun reached in through the gaps in the canopy, which were still etched clearly in his mind. When he first arrived, he took a moment to bask in the familiar sounds and scents of the forest clearing. The leaves rustled in certain ways depending on the season, and in the summer, the breeze was touched by the sweet fragrance of honeysuckle.

Currently, he was occupied with a project. He had fetched all the straw and twine he needed from the nearby storage shed to make a training dummy. It'd been a while since he made one on his own. Then he remembered why.

It was a fight. The straw pricked at his palms and kept bursting loose before he could secure it properly. The roughness of the twine left burns around his hands every time he tried pulling it tight. With his injured shoulder beginning to ache, he stopped for a short rest.

"This is where you used to train? It's beautiful. It even smells nice."

Raika looked around the glade in awe as she made her way through the trees towards him. In her dull, olive-green dress, it was easy to pick her out from the rich emeralds and jades of the plant life surrounding her.

With his sleeve, he dabbed at the sweat beading on his face. Was it already time? They agreed on a brief first meeting today.

She wandered over to the three large, wooden posts lined up in the middle of the practice grounds. He'd inspected them earlier in his own time - they were recently replaced and barely scuffed up.

"We trained in the chicken coop," she said, studying the surface of one post.

"'Chicken coop'?"

"We didn't have genin teams. We were grouped by skill level and used the same big, fenced-in area for training. Every morning, they threw us in, we fought a bit, and then we had our pecking order for the day."

Neji wasn't particularly fazed. Such a dog-eat-dog training method seemed befitting of Kiri. Or rather, of the previous Kiri.

She held her arm straight out, setting her palm against the side of the post. It rested half a foot above the sparse collection of markings in the wood. She turned towards him, amused. "These kids must be fresh out of the academy. They're still small." Her curiosity then flitted over to his prickly work-in-progress laying in the grass. "What are you planning to do with your new friend?"

"These training grounds belong to the genin team I've been assigned to. I'll be filling in while their teacher's away, so I thought we'd review the basics."

She smiled coyly. "If they're yours for the next while, you can teach them anything you want."

He chose to spare her a lecture on Konoha's fundamental training program for genin, passed along since the reign of the first Hokage. He had a feeling she wasn't too familiar with structure and tradition. 

"Your hospital shift starts soon, doesn't it?" he asked. "Why don't we begin? I can clean this up later." He reached next to him for his crutch, but Raika put her hand on it as she took a seat across from him.

"There's no rush, I've got time now. I just got invited to the Fire-Water neutral zone for a meet-and-greet with their village elders. I'm leaving early tomorrow, so I'm off duty to pack and prepare." She passed him his "new friend". "I know I said I'd have a plan ready for you by now, but I wanted to see how well you can use your shoulder now. Can you finish this one and then make another?"

He stared down at it with a frown. He didn't want her to see him struggling against dried plant matter.

She taunted him with a jeering smirk. "If it hurts your shoulder to pull the string tight enough, you can always use your teeth."

He scoffed. "I'm not an animal," he replied, as he began bunching some straw into an approximation of an arm. His haughty smirk vanished when he saw her expression turn serious. Perhaps he made a poor choice of words?

"Neji, I need to be really clear about something..." The way she bit her lip reminded him of her uneasiness in the stairwell. She plucked one by one at the blades of grass beside her, gathering courage. She met his gaze and cautiously pointed to her eye. "Do you know about Kiri and--" 

"The Byakugan?" So that's what was troubling her. "Of course. My uncle informed me before you came."

"Your uncle?"

"The head of the clan."

She reeled, eyes wide. "And you're really okay with me helping you?" she asked, gesturing between them in disbelief.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter how I'm related to him. My opinions have no influence because I wasn't born into the main family." He thought he'd accepted his fate, but saying it out loud needled him deeper than he anticipated. Besides, he preferred to leave the debate over the stolen eye to his uncle's generation. It had nothing to do with him or Raika. They hadn't even been born when it happened. "We don't have to speak any more of it. Just know I wouldn't have asked you otherwise."

She nodded slowly, still a bit dazed. Her lips were pressed together so tightly they were just a thin line. She held her fingertips against them, like an extra precaution against the urge to inquire further.

"Let's continue. I'll get more straw," said Neji.

She placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay, I'll do it. I want to make a dummy too," she said. Lit by the sunlight, the copper flecks in her eyes glowed softly like embers. Her comforting gaze kindled a soft swell of warmth in his heart.

He smiled to himself, bemused. Raika worried working together could cause a major problem, yet she still agreed to his proposition. This girl was either very foolish or very fearless.

Upon returning from the shed, she showed him a clever way of tying the twine to keep it from slipping under tension. Apparently, it was also a technique for stitching up wounds. Ever so often, she glanced over to check on his shoulder.

"Did you ever have to make these in detention?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know. I was always a good student." Looking up, he noticed she was already looping her last piece of twine. He had only started on his second. "I take it you've done this a lot."

She held the dummy upright, inspecting her handiwork. "One time when I thought I was being punished unfairly, I pinned all the targets right here." She directed her fingertip between the legs of her dummy with a snicker.

He recoiled slightly. "How crude..."

Flustered, she cast her straw dummy aside to hide her face in her hands. He spotted the rosy pink tips of her ears poking out from her hair as she folded forward. "I wouldn't have told you if I knew you weren't going to laugh," she muttered.

He didn't see the humour in her immature prank, but her childish reaction was certainly worth a chuckle. "I noticed you can be prone to skirting rules. It's none of my business, but isn't that problematic as an ambassador?"

She re-emerged after recollecting enough of her dignity, but kept her gaze fixed to the ground. She picked at the broken bits of straw in the grass. "It's better to be flexible. You have more options for both parties to get what they want that way. Besides, Lady Mei was the one who taught me to challenge the rules. She trusts my judgment."

"Doesn't that mean she's encouraging you to challenge her too?" He let slip an undignified grunt trying to cinch the waist of his straw bundle. Raika leaned towards him, pinching the loop of twine to keep it from unravelling while he finished his knot. 

"She means we should always be questioning the standards and traditions we live by - to figure out what still makes sense for our current lives and what needs to change. If nobody stood up to the ways of the Bloody Mist, we'd still be caught up in that feeding frenzy for power while Kiri was on the verge of collapse. If she ever did something we didn't agree with, she'd want someone to stand up to her too."

"No wonder you admire her. The Mizukage sounds like a wise leader."

She smiled fondly. "She really is." She reached back into her supply pouch for some folded papers and a pencil as she continued, "Lady Mei completely turned Kiri around, but she didn't just do it because she thought it was for the best. She did it to prove to us that if we don't like how things are, we can change it."

After some amendments, she handed him the sheets. "On that note, the same goes for your rehabilitation plan. This is just the first draft." She then smoothed her bangs, slightly sheepish. "I want to keep seeing you, if that's okay... It would be good if I could check in on your recovery every few days to see if we should make any changes."  
  
"Whatever you'd like. I'm in your care once again," he replied, somewhat vacant. He was distracted by the memory of Naruto's message that day in the arena. Since meeting her, he kept being brought back to those times and who he was back then. "Raika, do you believe in fate?"

"No," she answered. He was slightly taken aback by her lack of hesitation. She beamed brightly at him. "But I believe we all have the power to create a better future."

That grin was contagious and he couldn't fight the smile pulling widely at his lips. He gazed at the three training posts at the centre of the clearing, contemplating how he could best step up for those genin.

\---

Neji and Raika returned to town together. Although their meeting was long over, they hadn't stopped talking and Raika even agreed to let him escort her part-way to the inn. Nearing dinnertime, the streets were busy and passersby seemed to pay them no mind.

"Were you nervous? Coming to Konoha by yourself?" he asked. 

"Definitely. Konoha's much bigger than Kiri and this was our first time reaching out. I had no idea what to expect."

"And you didn't oppose the Mizukage's decision to send you here?"

She shook her head with confidence. "I want to build a good relationship with other villages so we never have to go to war again. I want us to move as far away from the past as we can. That's what I believe is necessary. I'm just doing my part to shape Kiri's future and look after it until the next generation's ready to take over. "

As they neared the bookstore, Iruka waved and smiled warmly at Neji. He stood behind a small table in front of a mural. It was a painting of a tree with individual leaves of green paper. After being introduced to Raika, Iruka invited them to donate to the school's fundraiser for school supplies.

The fundraiser was a yearly occurrence for as long as Neji could remember. He stopped participating after it began to feel like doing so would be in support of the village's poor budgeting. How could a shinobi village constantly allow their training centre to go underfunded? 

Today, he followed Raika's example and made a contribution. He had more to spare on a jounin salary and he'd consider bringing up the issue with the Hokage the next time she was having a good day.

Iruka thanked them and handed them each a piece of leaf-shaped paper. He invited them to write down a wish and then left his post to flag down more potential donors.

Neji peered over at Raika's wish. _I want Konoha and Kiri to get along well._ "It'll be obvious which one's yours," he said softly.

She turned to him with a little pout that made his cheeks flush. "Hey! No peeking or else my wish won't come true!"

He laughed. "You can change the future. Why do you need to make a wish?"

With a cheeky grin, she held the leaf to her head, obscuring the emblem of the mist on her forehead protector. "It's my backup plan."

While she stood at the foot of the mural quietly scrutinizing over the best place for her wish, Neji decided on his own. _I want to get along with Raika._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene wasn't initially in my story line but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Aside from it being the holidays, it took me so long to write because I hadn't fleshed it out much at first. What a difference proper planning makes! A whole bunch of ideas also came to me for new scenes, which was also fun but distracting! We'll see what makes the cut.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	6. When Water Meets Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raika checks in on her feelings. While she's away, Neji joins Tenten in an investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird when you're the author of the story and want to nudge the plot along faster, but also want to keep adding new scenes after trimming out old ones?
> 
> **Trigger warning for mean graffiti** I'm not sure if I'm over-warning but it's easier than unscarring readers.

Returning to her room at the inn, Raika flung herself onto her bed. She clutched a pillow against her chest, burying her face into it to muffle her cheers and giggles while swimming around in the sheets. The tides were turning in her favour.

When Neji asked if she believed in fate, she should've said "yes" because she was starting to. If she was born under unlucky stars, then this must've been the stars re-aligning to bestow upon her all the good fortune she'd missed out on until now.

She'd been trying to adapt her water rope technique for chakra absorption for almost an entire year. Desperate, she even turned to grumpy old Ao for help. He always scolded her for hounding him and suggested she ask her peers instead. Despite being such a brilliant man, it was as if he couldn't comprehend how there was nobody else with an eye like him she could ask. Until now.

And when she did, it was stupidly easy. It took Neji more time to listen to her explanation than he did to come up with a solution.

Raika squeezed the pillow even tighter. Yet another thing to be grateful to Mei for! It was Mei who wanted her to study medical jutsu to gain empathy for others. When advanced techniques became a roadblock, shifting her focus to physical therapy was her idea too. She had set her on the cosmic path towards this golden opportunity with this golden boy.

Floating along on a cloud of euphoria, she pictured the two of them, arm in arm. She'd introduce him to Mei, who'd accept him instantly. Ao probably would too. He just wouldn't admit it. And then when it was her turn to meet Neji's family--

The butterflies from her stomach scattered, leaving behind a cold, jagged feeling in her gut. She shivered, imagining a room full of angry, icy glares piercing into her, demanding the eye back.

Don't mess with the Hyuuga Clan, she reminded herself. Not until the issue was settled.

With a huff, she hurled her pillow against the wall. And then the other one. If fate existed, then why would it tease her like this?

It didn't matter how cute Neji looked pretending not to sulk while making straw dummies, or how patiently he listened to her ramble on about her home. It didn't matter that he didn't care for clan politics. Spending time with him meant she was toeing a very risky line. Correction: her foot was already past it and she hoped Neji's uncle wasn't looking.

For Kiri's sake, she had to smother her feelings for him. No flirting, no dating, definitely no kissing. He probably didn't even like her back and he'd be out of arms reach when her placement ended anyway.

Sobered, she rolled off the bed, dragging the sheets down with her. With her head hung low, she shuffled into the shower. She didn't have much time before her departure for the Fire-Water neutral zone and she hadn't packed or eaten dinner yet.

\---

Neck deep in the river, Neji had his hair gathered into a pristine bun at the top of his head. All stray locks had been securely pinned up by Tenten. He hated getting his hair wet unless absolutely necessary. He wasn't used to staying this long in the water either. When bathing, he always got out right after his fingers and toes went pruney. He couldn't even see them in the murky, green waters. Who knew what else lurked beneath the surface? Nonetheless, if this was what Raika's strengthening routine called for, he would diligently follow.

He had to admit, this was liberating. No crutch digging into his armpit, no need to shift his weight off his healing ankle, no limp when he walked. For the first time in two weeks, he could stand up straight and proper.

An arc of water splashed towards him, leaving a trail of droplets glimmering in the morning sun. He shielded himself with an arm. "Watch it, Lee. Be careful not to go overboard in your jumpsuit - you might overheat."

"You have nothing to worry about! This is an all-seasons high performance suit!" Lee replied, brimming with excitement. He leapt out of the water with a spinning kick, whipping water in all directions. "Summer training at the river is absolutely refreshing! This was a terrific idea!"

Neji waded away from the wake of the green aquatic beast. He appreciated how his teammates accommodated his request, but if he got river water in his mouth, he was leaving.

From the riverbank, Tenten cast a wave of shuriken into the shallows. She then reeled a series of target boards out of the water to check where they landed. "I'm glad you found a way to train with us again. This reminds me of old times," she said, smiling brightly. "Speaking of which, how's your genin team? It's been a few days with them."

He was quick to correct her. "They're not _my_ team." The kids were strong-willed in their own ways and lacked any semblance of teamwork. Actually, they were much like the three of them right after graduation. "They have a long way to go, but I think they'll be alright. They've given me a new appreciation for Gai-sensei."

Lee chuckled. He tilted his head, light-hearted and maybe slightly dizzy. "You did say you wanted something more interesting than office duties, right?"

"Hey, I've got an idea," said Tenten. "I've been assigned to an investigation today. Property damage or something like that. If you're looking to get out of the administrative building and flex those brain cells of yours, why don't you come along?"

\---

Neji and Tenten waited for Sakura in the hospital hallway.

"You didn't tell me your investigation would take place in the women's locker room," he whispered. The slight briskness of his words was the only detectable hint of his apprehension.

"Sorry, I didn't know either," she hissed back. "Relax. Stick with me and you'll be fine. Nobody will think you're a pervert."

Sakura appeared from behind the door and waved them in. "Coast is clear." She led them through to a combination locker at the end of the row. A yellow strip of caution tape hung across it.

"Whose is it?" Tenten asked.

Sakura opened the door with a grim expression. Inside was splattered with words in bold red paint.

_GO BACK TO HELL_   
_BLOODY MIST BITCH_

"Raika asked to borrow a textbook from me. Since she's away, I was going to leave it in her locker last night. That's when I discovered this."

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "You know her locker combination?"

"She usually works through dinner so I leave her snacks or juice sometimes."

The brown-haired girl crouched down. She grabbed a scroll from her utility belt to summon a short bo staff. She prodded at a mess of belongings caked in dried paint at the bottom of the locker. "Shredded clothes, torn up notebooks, broken pencils..." Dismayed, she shook her head. "This is worse than a prank."

Neji closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath to quell the anger stirring inside him.

Tenten stood up, facing Sakura with a hand on her hip. "Well then, Sakura, time to explain yourself."

Sakura gasped. "You think it's me?"

"Didn't you fall out with Raika a few days ago?" Tenten waved her staff towards her matter-of-factly. "You knew she was away, and you obviously know how to get into her locker. You have motive and opportunity."

Sakura stepped forward, clenching her fists. "Are you part of Ino's dumb gossip group? Some of them like to exaggerate things."

With a stern glare, Neji held his crutch out between the bristling girls. They each took a step back. He turned to the pink-haired girl. "You two had a disagreement?" Raika hadn't mentioned anything like it even though they talked for so long the other day.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest with a frown. "Raika looks up to those psycho missing-nin that tried to kill us in the Land of Waves."

Neji held his breath. Did Raika's maverick tendencies cross over into idolization of criminal behaviour?

"She said even though Zabuza and Haku fled, they still loved Kiri because they kept wearing their forehead protectors. She thought it was noble they were finding a way to fight the Third Mizukage from the outside. I might've overreacted because I thought she meant it was okay to sacrifice _our_ lives to make her village a better place.

"Listen, we talked and made up already, okay? I didn't do this. If you ask me, you should be following up on the rumours about her instead."

That was news to him. Again. "What rumours? From who?"

Glumly, Sakura recited the gossip spreading through the hospital. Raika was accused of receiving special treatment as a medical-nin because she was exempt from working shifts at the walk-in clinic. People thought she was merely a mercenary with a fancy title since she barely used any medical jutsu at the hospital. 

Neji's ire welled up again. If they knew her, they'd know she doesn't have enough chakra on her own to last through a shift at the clinic. They'd know she found her own way to care for others through physical therapy. They'd know she definitely wasn't a bitch from hell.

"Neji, where are you going?" Tenten asked as he marched away.

"I'm getting a copy of the staff and visitor logs," he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Raika made herself sad and Neji's mad :(
> 
> Thank you for reading! It might be a week or so for the next chapter while I work out the next chapter. I'm sorry but I must go wherever C R E A T I V E P R O C E S S takes me ✨


	7. Neutral Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chouji and Shino accompany Raika to the Fire-Water neutral zone for her meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles are hard sometimes.
> 
> There will be no awkward teenage flirting in this chapter, just a little combat! Surprise! I hope you enjoy anyway :) I chose not to use technique names because I couldn't find a way to fit it in without making it jarring or hard to follow. I even had to make an OC for the fight - "toge" means thorn.
> 
> As a heads up, I think updates might be slower now (like once every 1-2 weeks) now that life is picking up for me. I'm still really interested in hopefully finishing this story though!

Raika stepped out of the general store, with Chouji and Shino guarding her closely. They had just arrived at a trading outpost in the Fire-Water neutral zone. 

"Fire-Water neutral zone" was the common name for the region along the southeastern coast of the continent. The land belonged to a collection of villages on the mainland and nearby islands, who gave up their allegiance to their former countries after the last war. They now governed themselves independently.

Gulls circled the quaint little settlement. Lined up along the seaside were a handful of simple shops and storehouses. It was one of many small outposts along the coast, used for exchanging goods between the local villages.

Shino chided Chouji for requesting to stop for snacks. "Our main priority is to protect Raika from threats."

"Sorry, I can't help it. They didn't have any medicine for seasickness." Chouji's eyebrows scrunched with worry. "I didn't know the meeting was going to be on an island. I don't do well on boats..." He opened a packet of dried shredded squid and began gnawing on a handful of strips. They didn't sell potato chips here. 

"I see... Then take these." Shino outstretched a hand, presenting what Raika first thought were little round, grey pills - until they unrolled themselves and began crawling across his palm. "They go in your ear to counteract nausea."

Chouji declined as politely as he could. He looked a bit pale, but it didn't stop him from eating. "Asuma-sensei's always telling me to build character," he added with an uneasy chuckle. "I guess I could start now..."

Raika smiled. "Don't worry. If you get sick on the ferry, I'll look after you." The humidity and taste of salt in the air eased her mood. She was a little closer to home - and a little further away from her boy troubles.

She scanned the area, puzzled. "So where's the ferryman? He's supposed to take us to the village." The pier was not too far down the shore, but she only spotted a few small rowboats bobbing gently in the waves.

Elders of the largest villages had collectively requested a meeting with Raika about a recently proposed trade route between the Lands of Fire and Water. If the two countries formally allied, the easiest path to transport goods would be through the neutral zone, as the area was already developed. In exchange, the neutral villages would receive a share of products and imports. The idea had been presented to the elders well in advance in order to gauge their interest. She just hadn't expected them to have an answer so soon.

"Do you find it odd that they invited you at all?" Shino mused.

Chouji held a hand up. "Shino, that's kind of rude..."

"It's not rude. I was thinking the same thing," said Raika. "I represent Kiri's interests, not the entire Land of Water. International trade is _actual_ diplomacy, for _actual_ diplomats. Not a shinobi ambassador. Still, there's no way this invitation was by mistake."

"Do you think they have malicious intentions?" asked Shino.

"If they do, they'll think twice when they see us together." She placed her hands on her hips with a laid back smile. "I'm glad I didn't have to come alone. They're done for if they upset Kiri and Konoha."

She passed the time telling Chouji about delicacies from the Land of Water and their unique health benefits. Maybe she could sway the Akimichi Clan in favour of an alliance. Never mind that she hadn't tried any of them. Eventually, a small ferry docked at the end of the wooden pier.

They headed down to meet the middle-aged man. Raika was put off by his brusque demeanour. When she introduced herself, he didn't even give her his name. Instead, he asked how old she was. He wore a deep, disapproving frown before even hearing her answer.

Feeling like she might get kidnapped, she signalled the boys to pull in their formation.

A small beetle grazed her earlobe, flying back to Shino. Suddenly, he pulled her backwards, leaping down the pier. "Get away!" 

Chouji followed immediately, carrying the ferryman. He shielded the group with giant hands just before a blast shook the docks. As his hands returned to normal size and the smoke and dust settled, the extent of the explosion became clear.

The ferry had capsized, revealing large gashes ripped into the hull. The end of the pier had collapsed into the sea.

Sensing movement beneath the floating, splintered debris, Raika formed a rapid series of hand seals. When she thrust her hands up, a shark made of water shot out of the wreckage. Though modest in size, it dredged up a rogue ninja, her shoulder locked in its jaws.

Long, thin spines instantly extended from the enemy's body, covering her like a sea urchin, and burst the beast. They pierced any scraps of lumber or metal within range as if sticking a pin through paper. Released from Raika's grasp, her appearance returned to normal as she climbed out onto the water's surface. Getting close to her would be dangerous.

Raika recognized her. Kotoge of the Land of Woods used chakra to make needles all over her body. She was making her way up in the criminal underworld, accumulating a growing bounty. She'd been sighted a few times in the Land of Water recently.

Kotoge's right arm hung at her side, unable to do more than grasp the loops of a weighted chain. Blood seeped from her shoulder. Though Raika's shark bite wasn't as strong as the real thing, it was well-placed. If this was going to be a distanced fight, she'd need be efficient with her chakra.

Leaping onto the pier, Kotoge called to her. "Mikan Raika, come with me! You're going to be worth a mighty ransom!"

The ferryman scowled. "Damn it. Of course this would happen..." 

Shino turned to Raika. "I'll get him to safety and root out any accomplices. I doubt she's here alone."

"You'll be okay?"

"With my kikaichu, I'm never outnumbered." He returned to the settlement with the ferryman, leaving her with Chouji.

Raika fought the urge to bite her lip. She couldn't let Chouji become a pincushion for the sake of defending her. And fleeing carried the risk of falling into other traps prepared for this ambush. She hoped there was an off chance she could talk the rogue ninja out of fighting. "I'm not an easy catch. Leave now and we won't pursue." 

"I heard about your new, soft-hearted Mizukage. Every villager is precious to her, so she says. I'm all too eager to find out how much she thinks your life is worth!" The chain shot towards Raika, whistling through the air.

Raika and Chouji jumped off the pier, landing on the surface of the water. It ripped through the wooden planks before flying back to its wielder. 

Putting her hands together, she signed, and a perfect silhouette of herself climbed out of the ocean waves. She slipped something into its supply pouch before sending it towards Kotoge to gauge her combat skills. This was a bad match-up, but it wasn't impossible. While their opponent was occupied, Raika relayed her plan to Chouji.

Just then, Kotoge tangled Raika's water clone in her chain and reeled it towards herself. She struck it with a spiny roundhouse kick, setting off a blast of smoke when it dissolved. Chouji took his position close behind Raika.

She threw a wave of kunai into the haze. She heard the clang of metal against metal and presumed they were deflected. The weighted chain shot out of the smoke cloud, wrapping around them. Good. It jangled with a forceful tug, and then another, but the two were immovable. Kotoge rushed out of the smog to inspect her catch, still gripping her side of the line.

Wrapped in Chouji's arms, Raika caught the loops of chain that fell away as his body shrank back to normal. He let her go and the chain flashed white with electricity in her grasp. Kotoge dropped to her knees with a cry. Raika cast the chain to Chouji as she dashed to her next position.

Now commandeering the weighted chain, he flung it around the stunned ninja, binding her arms against her body. Getting up on trembling legs, she said with a smirk, "Don't you know the best offence is a good defence?" Kotoge's dash towards him was interrupted when she was snagged backwards. A rope of water was wrapped around her middle.

Following the cord, she turned her head to see Raika behind her, holding the ends of a water rope in each hand. 

"Chouji, don't let go," Raika said. Her determined gaze was fixed on her enemy.

A wicked grin spread across Kotoge's lips. "A careless mistake like this is going to cost you." Spines shot up from all over her body.

"Raika!"

"Don't let go! I'm fine!" She held fast to her rope, still intact. Droplets of blood fell from her arms, dotting the surface of the azure waters with ruby red. She'd inspect the damage later. Right now, she needed to concentrate all her attention to her chakra flow. If this failed, she wouldn't have enough chakra to spare on another attempt.

Kotoge stared in wide-eyed confusion. Her spines were retracting. The ones by the water rope had almost completely shrunk down.

This was Neji's idea for adapting the technique to suit her ability. Running the rope to and from her opponent doubled the amount of chakra she needed to control, but it worked, albeit slowly. She felt her opponent's chakra drawing into her body at a trickle. Not good enough.

The rope bulged and thinned as she tried to accelerate her absorption. She gritted her teeth, focusing on the shape of her chakra flow: spiralling out from her right hand, looping around her target, pulling their chakra while spiralling back to her left hand. 

Kotoge watched in horror as her needles dwindled to nothing. A pair of enormous hands closed in on her from both sides, crushing her with a booming clap.

\---

Shino stood guard over the two accomplices he caught. Chouji watched over Raika and the ferryman as they talked by the ruined pier.

"I'm sorry about your boat," Raika said. "Too bad I can't turn in bounties as an ambassador. I would've given you the reward for your troubles." She leaned in, furtively presenting a blood-stained scroll. Kotoge's body was sealed inside. "Maybe you'll have a better idea of what to do with this?"

He drew away from her, eyeing her and the morose scroll with repulsion. "You ninja are a whole other breed," he grumbled. "Bribing an elder..."

"It's not a bribe. You didn't even tell me you were an elder," she huffed, before returning to her professional diplomatic persona. "I really do feel bad about the damages from the fight. I'm glad nobody else got hurt."

He slipped the scroll into his pocket. "That's just it. A trade route through our lands will constantly attract danger like this. We keep rejecting the proposals from both countries, but they keep coming."

"I'm hopeful for the Lands of Fire and Water to reach an alliance, but I'm sure there's still time to negotiate if they aren't offering what you want. If you're worried about safety, I'm sure you could ask for more protection."

"You think we don't know that?" He grunted. "Not interested. We invited you in hopes you'd be able to speak for us, but you may be too young to understand. You were born as the last war was ending."

He pointed along the coastline. "This whole area used to be a battleground between the two countries. We were evacuated and when we returned, everything was destroyed. We were civilians who didn't take part in the war, so why did we have to lose our homes? That's when we decided to separate from our countries. We suffered too much from their battles.

"We're a mix of former Fire and Water citizens so we have our differences, but we're united in our wishes to remain neutral. A trade route will bring in conflict and we don't want to suffer any more collateral damage. It's been over ten years and we're still rebuilding."

"Wouldn't a cut of profits from the trade route help you rebuild faster? You could even use it to expand."

He shook his head as he looked out at the settlement. "It's not worth it. We don't want big houses, rare delicacies, or fancy clothes. To us, peace is prosperity."

Raika let the words sink into her mind.

\---

Neji carried an armful documents into the common office and settled at one of the cleaner desks available. After setting his crutch aside, he neatly sorted the day's reports for review into alphabetized piles.

"Psst, Neji."

He looked up to see Chouji poking his head over the carrel. He was dressed in his clan's traditional armour and his large, round cheeks were lightly smudged with dirt. He must have returned from a mission.

"Um... Will you help me proofread my conflict report form? Ino usually takes care of this kind of paperwork," he said, holding his papers up sheepishly.

A sunbeam shone through the sheets. Neji caught a glimpse of backwards writing. _Fire-Water neutral zone._ He nodded, reaching a hand out.

After sifting through the pages, he frowned. "The pier _exploded_. Where's the expense claim form for damages? We have to reimburse them."

Chouji scratched his cheek, glancing at the floor. "The villagers wanted to take care of the repairs themselves, or something like that... Raika said if there were questions, you could ask her about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neji's a whiz with paperwork now, apparently. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Writing the fight scene was harder than I thought. I started overthinking things instead of just trying to write and almost scrapped this chapter because I thought certain things about the situation were hard to believe or hard to write smoothly. But then I remembered this is fiction and I'm writing for fun, so I should just give it a try.
> 
> I'm a bit bummed I couldn't give Shino any action scenes, but he's too OP for me to handle. Walk into a cloud of bugs and you're not coming back out.


	8. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji helps Raika prepare to meet the culprits who vandalized her locker. She has second thoughts about the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble figuring out to arrange the flow of this chapter, but I got there eventually (after getting side tracked and working on snippets for other chapters). Hooray! Enjoy!

After signing in at the Konoha Intelligence building, an officer showed Neji and Raika to an empty interview room. Raika had a meeting with the vandals who defaced her locker to try and resolve their differences. Tenten would be escorting them over shortly.

The atmosphere was unbefitting of a reconciliation meeting. However, the conversation needed to be recorded in case of liability issues.

Aside from a one-way mirror spanning the wall next to the door, the two were closed in on all sides by porous cement walls. Neji traced a faint buzzing noise to the lamp hanging from the ceiling, which cast harsh shadows into the corners of the room. He set a manila envelope on the table. He made out the edges of a circular stain on the floor below and decided he was better off not knowing what it was. He suspected some less than peaceful interview techniques had been previously used here.

Anticipating tension between both parties, the Hokage assigned Neji as a mediator to "keep everyone in line." He paid special attention to Raika, who seemed tight-lipped this morning. She assured him she was fine, which only reminded him of her flightiness after the stairwell incident.

He leaned his crutch against the nearest wall and took a seat at the table. He pulled out the chair next to him to invite Raika to do the same, only she had disappeared from view.

"Check this out." Her voice came from the other side of the table.

Crouching, she picked something up off the ground. It was a smooth, pale yellow fragment with angular edges. Judging by the way it clattered onto the table, it was composed of a hard, lightweight material.

Neji leaned forward to inspect it. "What is it?"

"Pretty sure it's a chipped tooth."

The colour drained from his face. That's what piqued her curiosity? On top of that, she handled it with bare fingers...

He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "I doubt anyone's coming back for it." He tried to ignore a heightened awareness of his breakfast swimming around in his stomach. Grimacing, he used the envelope to carefully sweep her unpleasant find off the table. He made a mental note to avoid that corner for the duration of the meeting.

A snort slipped out of Raika, now facing the wall. Obscured in darkness, he saw her shoulders shaking. It took her a few bouts of giggles before she could recollect herself.

She fanned her face, trying to steady her breathing when she finally sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, just your reaction. I didn't mean to gross you out."

She was definitely laughing at his expense. On the bright side, she managed to lighten the mood in this dreary concrete box. Tears wet her eyelashes, sparkling like tiny dewdrops. A rosy flush bloomed from her cheeks. Neji's breath escaped as a soft chuckle.

"Should we begin?" he asked, sliding a set of photographs out of the envelope. "The vandals are siblings who work at the hospital. They're around our age. Their parents were killed by Kiri forces during the war. You're sure you want to see the damages to your locker?" He hid the photos against his chest.

She nodded firmly. "Coming to Konoha, I was bound to run into victims of Kiri's actions in the war. Back home, kids who were too young to fight still ended up getting hurt in the aftermath. I'm not surprised it's the same here."

Neji felt a pang in his gut. He grew up without his father, who sacrificed his life to protect the volatile ceasefire between Kumo and Konoha after the war.

"Peace should be made through respect and understanding for each other, and not because both sides can't afford to fight. Sounds like I might be able to find some common ground," she said.

Confident, she held her hand out and received the pictures. "I didn't lose any valuables and it seems like this wasn't a personal attack on me. I'm sure I've seen worse."

She touched her fingers to her mouth as she spread the images across the table. Her brightness faded away in an instant.

\---

Raika paced along the side of the Intelligence building, her fists balled up tightly. "I had nothing to do with their parents or the war. Why did they think this would change anything?" she muttered. She couldn't stop the rush of thoughts spilling from her head and pouring out of her mouth.

Neji kept at a distance, but his gaze on her was persistent, like there was a sign on her back. _Kick me, I'm a weakling who can't handle a few mean words._

She shot him a glare. "Do you have to stare?"

"I can't take my eyes off you," he replied.

Her stomach knotted so tightly she almost tripped. She kicked a pebble across the dirt. Words were stupidly powerful sometimes. He meant it in the professional sense - it was his job to stop her from flying into a rage or else there'd be more teeth on the interrogation room floor.

Raika rolled her eyes. "You can relax. I even took the scalpels and needles out of my medpack. I'm not going to hurt anyone." Right now, the worst she'd do was yell at the vandals until her voice was hoarse. Maybe shake them a little - just until their eyeballs rolled around in their sockets. "They haven't even met me. It's so unfair for them to take their feelings out on me!"

Her stomach sank. She realized as she said it. She was doing the same to Neji. Even though Tenten was due to arrive with the siblings any minute, he obliged her request for fresh air without question.

"I'm sorry," she sighed as she leaned against the wall, taking shelter in the building's shadow. The coarse surface scratched against her bare shoulders. She probably deserved it. "I have to get ahold of myself. I have to talk to them."

Neji stood by, unfazed. If only she had a fraction of his composure.

She clutched her arms with knotted brows. "Why am I like this? Why is my first instinct always to push back? I prepared myself for stuff like this. I'm not supposed to get upset."

He stepped towards her. "Instincts can't be helped. What matters is how you choose to respond." The softness of his voice steadied her, as if he were holding her gently by the shoulders. 

Her temper cooled, but it seemed she couldn't hide her leftover worries. Even closer now, he touched his fingertips to her whitened knuckles and she let go of herself. Bright red nail marks pitted her arms.

"I'm the one who requested this meeting. I still want to settle our differences, but I don't know if I'm ready," Raika said quietly. "I..."

What was it about Neji that made her deepest thoughts pour out of her into the open? He barely said anything. He just watched, with calm, pearlescent eyes.

With a downcast gaze, she shifted her feet. "I'd have to admit that all it took to hurt me was some paint and scissors. I don't want to give them that satisfaction."

"Sometimes you have to be vulnerable to reach an understanding. For years, I had a disagreement with my uncle--" 

She gasped and shot her hand towards his mouth to silence him. He caught her by the wrist.

He didn't raise his voice, but the corners of his mouth were slightly downturned. "Is this the hand you used to pick up that tooth?"

She looked away, taking her hand back slowly.

He continued, wiping his hand on his apron. "It's my choice to share what I want about my family. I think it would help you."

"Can you at least...change the names or something?"

Neji exhaled sharply before trying again. "My _friend's_ father passed away when he was very young and he thought it was his uncle's fault. But, he never confronted his uncle and his uncle let it be.

"My friend was angry and resentful for years. He lashed out at the people who wanted to help him. One day, he finally told his uncle how much pain he caused him. They finally talked and realized there had been a misunderstanding."

He paused for a moment. "I wish I faced him sooner."

He then placed his hand against the brick wall, above her shoulder. She got goosebumps at the back of her neck.

He glanced sideways at the building entrance before repositioning himself, obstructing her view. Through a gap, she spied a brunette escorting two others to the Intelligence Division.

Neji was hiding her from the culprits. They weren't supposed to meet until they got to the interview room.

He continued, as if they regularly had hushed conversations within a foot of each other. "It's not my business to stand in the way of your decision, but there isn't always a 'better time' to try and reach an understanding.

"Don't be afraid of telling them how you feel. It's my duty to keep you safe from harm."

Under the warmth of his resolute gaze, she pressed her arms back against the brick wall. She needed to cool down and fight her impulse to wrap them around his waist.

Her emotions were jumbled up again, but she felt much better now. Getting fresh air was _so_ worth it. She stepped out into the morning sun with new determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulnerability is scary but good :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please wash your hands before touching your face, especially after picking up broken teeth from the floor.


	9. Weight Off One's Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura takes Raika shopping. Tenten and Lee tease Neji a little. Raika gets flustered when they meet at the river to train and Neji reveals his unease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super duper looking forward to writing this chapter, but when I looked at my plans, I discovered I left almost no outline for it. Just chunks of unsorted dialogue. Why did I do that to myself?? Anyway, enjoy!

Raika frowned, gazing upon the billowy hem of a pale blue tank top. She hung it back on the clothing rack. It would've been nice otherwise. With time to spare before their shift at the hospital, Sakura took her shopping to replace the spare outfit from her locker.

"How about these?" Sakura held up two more shirts, looking at her expectantly.

She shook her head, pointing. "I won't show my stomach, and that neckline's too low."

"Sheesh, if you don't like any of these styles, I don't know how you're going to survive our summer," she grumbled. She returned to sifting through the rack. "Showing off a little midriff is fine! Who cares about your scar..."

Raika paused. "Sakura, are we really okay?"

She still felt awful for gushing about Haku and Zabuza in front of her. She knew they were intimidating. Even back home, she steered especially clear of Zabuza. He had a tendency to lash out when he was in a bad mood, which, during those days, was often. But up until then, she hadn't considered the way they took terror to a whole other level against their enemies.

Lately, she doubted her ability to get along with others.

Her reconciliation meeting with the vandals was a total flop. Hoping they could relate, she shared how she was abandoned once her kekkai genkai manifested. She was only three years old. If not for the war, they probably wouldn't have been orphans.

But she failed to get through to them. The siblings had no intention to make nice and now it was on tape that her own parents couldn't even love her.

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "We're fine. I'm here shopping for clothes with you, aren't I?" Then she wagged a finger. "And that's saying something, because you're _really_ picky."

"I'm not that picky. I have a dress code to follow, too." Raika turned toward a mannequin at the other end of the store. "If it were up to me, I'd rather wear something more like that."

\---

Neji asked Tenten to make sure his hair was tidy before he could step into the river for training. He had Raika's approval to return to upper body drills -- barring heavy impact -- but still needed to take extra care not to overburden his healing ankle.

"Guess who I bumped into yesterday?" Tenten asked, smirking. Lee drew in closer, keen to find out.

Neji's brows rose slightly.

"That's right. And get this: Raika's the only girl your age who prefers traditional clothes." Tenten gave him a thumbs up and walked over to her bag.

Lee grabbed his arm with wide-eyed enthusiasm. "How romantic! What more proof do you need that she's your destined person!"

"Oh, she wanted to give you this as well." She tossed him a packet of puffed rice snacks. He pulled off the handwritten note stuck to it.

_Dear Neji,_

_Thank you for your help with the investigation. You're so smart and awesome. I love you._

_Yours truly,_   
_Raika ♡_

He scoffed. Raika had no idea what his favourite snack was, she couldn't write straight on ruled paper, and she already gave him a gift. He reached into his utility pouch, where he kept a small amulet for peace and prosperity.

"Nice try, Tenten, but she spells her name using kanji, not katakana. Did you write it like this in all your investigation reports?" He then passed her a roll of cloth. "This is _actually_ a gift from Raika. To thank you for your help."

By feel alone, she deduced the object concealed within, unwrapping it eagerly. She whistled, holding up a Kiri-style kunai. "What a beauty. Think of all the other gifts I'll get if you keep dating her."

"Shouldn't I be the one receiving--We're not dating!" Neji crossed his arms. Feeling the heat in his face, he sighed deeply to recollect himself. "After the jounin exhibition, Raika and I won't be meeting anymore."

Apparently, anything about this girl from Kiri ignited into gossip, and he couldn't predict what the rumours would morph into by the time they fell on his uncle's ears. He began to understand her trepidation about spending time together.

According to Ino, Asuma saw the two of them "canoodling" after jounin general practice last week. Furthering the misunderstanding, Tenten thought she spied them being "lovey dovey" in the shadow of the Konoha Intelligence building. He should've known it was near impossible to be discreet in a shinobi village... He had no choice but to reveal their agreement to Tenten and Lee. Since then, he subjected himself to their ribbing in exchange for sworn secrecy.

Lee pouted. "But summer time is the perfect season for romance! You're really going to stop seeing her? You said you were interested in her."

"I said she was interest- _ing_. Objectively. She's a new person from a new place."

"Seriously, Neji?" Tenten jabbed him with an elbow. "That is the lamest excuse that only you could come up with."

"We should give him a break," said Lee, patting her shoulder. He then whispered, "He's not thinking straight. He must be in love." They tittered together, pointing at him.

"You think you know my feelings better than myself?" He turned toward the river with a huff. "That's enough. Get to training."

\---

Neji waded lengths back and forth in the river under Raika's supervision, who he carried on his back. It was a test of strength to decide if he could skip ahead to the next stage of his recovery. So what if this was reminiscent of Gai and Lee's more unorthodox training methods?

Earlier that day in the common office, he overheard a group of officers making predictions about the Jounin Exhibition. It seemed his colleagues had already written off his chances of winning on account of his injuries.

With less than three weeks left until the day of his match, he'd do whatever it took to get there.

"Your recovery's going well, trust me. The doctor's going to be impressed at your recheck." Raika carefully slid his headband up when she noticed it slipping down his forehead. She wore a shirt over her swimsuit and pulled the hem back down every time it floated up. She wasn't surprised if he had something to hide too.

"Besides," she continued, "you saw the timeline. Best case scenario, you're still going to be cutting it close."

At least, that's what she hoped she'd said. She wasn't sure she was even speaking coherently.

Raika's brain short-circuited the moment she hopped onto his back. The touch of his hands on her thighs made her toes curl tightly. There was probably steam rising off her head. She even needed to calm her nerves and retake control of her heart rate with a little jolt of chakra.

She convinced herself this was strictly professional physical therapy. Despite feeling light-headed, she sat up straight, hands on his shoulders. She wasn't going to lean in or wrap her arms around him because that would be flirting and she'd never want to let go.

Distracting herself from temptation, she searched for anything else to focus on.

Neji had shown her to a secluded area by the river, enclosed by a thick grove of trees, as if this was their own private training ground. The setting sun cast a brilliant pink hue over the surface of the water, which sparkled like diamonds. Hidden among the reeds, a chorus of frogs serenaded them. The sweet scent of flowers wafted by with every gentle breeze, so faint she wasn't sure if she was imagining things. This place was perfect for a first kiss, a declaration of love, a marriage proposal... This was romantic _hell_.

"...Raika?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"I'm fine," she answered quickly, before patting him. "Okay, now walk side to side."

He switched directions. "You always say you're fine. Are you really?" He hadn't seen a coy smile from her this entire time.

Earlier, when they worked on her water rope jutsu, he thought she'd be excited to show off her progress, maybe even brag about using it in combat. There was so much he wanted to ask her after reading Chouji's mission report, but she wanted to move on.

"There's been a lot on my mind and I'm trying to put it behind me," she replied. She tugged at her shirt again. "It's okay, I don't want pity. I'll bounce back. I always do."

"I'm certain you will."

She chuckled softly and smiled. "Thank you."

Her gaze fell to the star-shaped scar on the back of his left shoulder and her fingertips followed. "I've been wondering how you got this." It was paired with the same mark on his front. A gruesome through-and-through injury. "This looks like it could've ended your career as a shinobi."

"It almost did." Neji took her through his fight against his first serious opponent after his defeat by Naruto.

"A battle of wits sounds like a nightmare. I'm glad you survived," she said. He felt her slowly sweep over his scar, like she was trying to wipe it away, along with the bad memories.

But he never wanted to forget. He'd do it again, even knowing the outcome. "It remains as one of my proudest moments. He was the strongest person I had ever faced at that point. Even with heavy wounds, I found the will to get back up to finish him."

"All to save someone you barely knew?" Most in Kiri were still wrapping their heads around altruistic actions, Raika included. It didn't make sense to go that far for someone and risk betrayal.

"Even if we weren't friends, he was my comrade. More importantly, everyone was counting on me to win. I had a reputation as a genius. I still do..." His last words were quiet.

\---

Satisfied with Neji's new physical therapy plan, they walked back to town, guided by the last of the day's light. With Raika's new water rope jutsu coming along well, he wondered what else to help her with.

"Match winners will receive vouchers for the barbecue place. You can have them," he said.

She raised a brow. "Even if you can fight, there's no guarantee you'll win."

He was taken aback. He reminded himself she didn't intend to needle him--she'd never seen him in combat--but it stung nonetheless.

She touched his arm. "Neji, I want to understand you."

Something fluttered in his chest as she bit her lip. He felt guilty finding her nervous tell a little cute.

"You said you wanted to compare your current self to your past. Why now? Why the jounin exhibition?"

He swallowed. "Things haven't been going well since my promotion." He averted his gaze to avoid seeing her reaction.

She brushed his hand with the back of her fingers to get his attention. In the fading light, Raika's eyes were darker than the ocean depths, like any secrets they held would be submerged safely out of reach.

He told her about his failed mission and being relegated to administrative duty. His only jounin-level responsibility was training a genin team, who barely listened to him. They couldn't care less that he was once Konoha's strongest genin.

"Everyone has such high expectations of me. I fear I'm failing them and failing myself. Being able to fight in the jounin exhibition would prove I'm deserving of my rank and living up to my potential." No, that wasn't quite it, but he struggled to find fitting words amidst his outpour of worries.

Resisting the urge to reach for his hand, Raika squeezed the towel hanging from her neck instead. It surprised her, knowing he'd been holding strong despite harbouring that much anxiety.

She flashed a reassuring smile, which disappeared quicker than it lasted. "I think I get it. Only for me, I knew I didn't deserve my promotion."

Neji furrowed his brows deeper.

"When the number of missing-nin was at its peak, unqualified shinobi were moved up the ranks to fill their places. Because of my medical training, I was promoted and recruited into the hunter-nin corps, but it was a move to separate me from Mei's influence. I was a game piece. 

"Even after completing the training program, I was obviously just a warm body. Nobody would trust me, no matter how much I trained to improve my skills. I felt like a total fraud compared to everyone else. Self-doubt is a heavy feeling, I know."

"Do you still have doubts?"

"About my rank? No, not since Lady Mei instated regular re-evaluations. I'm a probational jounin for now." Sociability, teamwork, and leadership were her key areas of improvement, but he didn't need to hear about that. In her defense, most of her peers received the same feedback.

Raika drew closer. Her voice was soft. "Listen, I think you should forget about the jounin exhibition. I don't see how comparing yourself to others will help you measure your own improvement. There has to be a better way. This is causing you way too much stress and worry."

"This is different," he said curtly. He stepped back, clenching his fists. "Our circumstances are not the same. You've never been top of your class."

"Being 'best in class' doesn't matter anymore," she snapped. She shot him a fierce glare. He'd never seen her with her hackles up like this. "As jounin, we're both 'top of the class' now, no matter where we came from or how we got here. But even among the elite, guess who the weakest are? The rookies. That's just how it works."

Neji grit his teeth. Irritation bubbled in his chest. What did he do to deserve being insulted like that?

She closed in, gripping his shirt. With only inches between them, her gaze was electrifying, sending a tingle down his spine. "I'm sure it's a shocking change for a high achiever like you, but the sooner you accept it, the sooner you can move on and find real solutions to your problems." 

Casting her hand off of him, she growled. "A word of advice from one loser to another: all the things bothering you right now have nothing to do with your rank. Forget about the match. Figure out how to prove yourself at your own pace."

Scowling, he walked away. "This is more than halfway to the inn. You should hurry back before you catch a cold."

Standing alone in the street, Raika put her hands on her hips with a huff. That idiot, still thinking of her well-being while he was upset...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this...a date?
> 
> Thank you for reading! I have a few one shot ideas so I might split my time between those and the next chapters. No plans to abandon this story yet! See you next chapter :)


	10. Stray Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raika recalls one of her first conversations with Mei. Neji and Raika "talk" for the first time after their argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're at chapter 10! I'm very, very grateful to everybody who's stopped by to have a read. Every hit, kudos, or comment is a lovely surprise and greatly appreciated! As much as I'm writing this for my own enjoyment/distracting myself from a worldwide pandemic, I'm really happy knowing it's brought others a little entertainment for better or worse :) THANK YOU! I love you all! I hope you can find acceptance of your current self, wherever you are on your personal journey <3

"Hello, darling. I have your Academy re-enrolment forms." Mei greeted Raika with a gentle smile through the door, opened just a crack. She glanced at the girl's right arm, casted and resting in a sling. "I thought you could use some help. May I come in?"

Without a word, Raika shut the door. She quickly disarmed a thin tripwire across the doorway and tucked it aside before letting her in.

Wards of the village were housed in groups of four at the dorms, but after the latest incident, she was transferred to a single room.

Officers were assigned to check in on the kids on a weekly rotation, but sometimes months would pass with hardly a visit. Mei was nice and always showed up when her turn came around.

They sat together at her floor desk. Raika silently studied Mei, who was taming her wild, hazel locks into a ponytail. Today, her nails were painted a deep metallic blue. She wasn't due to visit for another three weeks.

Completing the first line, she set the pen down. She smiled warmly at her, as she often did. "You have a lovely name, you know?"

Raika frowned, slumping her shoulders. Her parents chose it for her. It was an ugly reminder of a time when they used to care.

She mused, "Like a flower that blossoms even during a thunderstorm. A name that means 'enduring strength.' It fits you perfectly." She shifted the page towards her. "Do you know another word for 'endure'?"

Raika pointed to the first character in "Shinobi Academy". Once Mei discovered she was behind in reading, she kept getting these little quizzes. It was easier to participate than to ignore her.

"Very good."

She flinched when Mei tried to touch the top of her head, who apologized calmly and resumed writing.

"You're almost nine now, Raika. Two more years until you're finished at the Academy. Do you have any goals after you graduate?"

The girl scrunched her face. "Goals?"

"What do you plan to do in the future? What are your dreams?"

She shrugged. "Keep training. Go on missions, I guess."

Mei drummed her fingers on the desk, pondering. "What if you could do anything you wanted in this world?"

Raika stared at her broken arm. She wanted to be free of this cold, cut-throat place. Handing in those forms was pointless. She had no plans of returning to school when it was only a matter of time before Ao would report her. Her only fight where she was forced to use her powers and _Ao_ had to be the one to break it up. He didn't mention it, but there was no doubt he saw. Once she finished gathering supplies, she was escaping Kiri and never looking back.

Mei leaned slightly toward her with a coy glint in her eye. "I have a feeling you're good at keeping secrets... Can I share my dream with you?"

She nodded, slightly curious.

"I know you have a 'special talent.'" She winked. "I'm the same way."

A puff of steam escaped from between her lips. It took the shape of a heart before dissipating without a trace.

"I don't want to keep hiding or pretending. That's why I'm going to transform Kiri into a village where everyone will be accepted and treated with love and kindness."

A ball of warmth glowed in Raika's chest and lit up her eyes. She sat at full attention.

Mei continued. Her words were quiet and steady, but steeped in passion. "And once Kiri's changed, I'll need help keeping it that way - for your generation and the ones after. I'm looking for people who've endured the injustice of the Bloody Mist, who will always remember what it was like to be mistreated and shunned, so we never repeat those mistakes."

She placed a hand on Raika's shoulder.

"Will you place your hopes in me? Can I count on your support when the time comes?"

Raika looked away, as if Mei's intensity was blinding. She drew her lips tight, contemplating her answer. Could Mei really achieve her dream? How long would it take? Would it be worth staying and enduring whatever else was to come?

Mei's gaze shifted to a travel bag, shoved against the wall underneath the bed. "Take your time to decide, darling. Your secret is safe. You can trust me. Ao, too." She then got up to inspect the doorframe, scratching at remnants of adhesive from a blast tag. "While I'm here, why don't we look at upgrading your security system? I have a few tricks I can teach you."

\---

Raika lifted her head from the desk. She reviewed her progress on her interim report.

All she'd written was her name.

After jounin practice, Raika usually caught up on paperwork in the common office before it became busy. Hearing the sounds of people shuffling in, it seemed her prime time for productivity had gone to waste.

She sighed in dismay and took a sip from her paper cup. Her tea was already cold. She was supposed to update Mei on what a great time she was having in Konoha, but her mind kept circling around her turbulent past week. She put her head back down for five more seconds of feeling sorry for herself. After that, she was retaking control of her life.

Her placement wasn't even half over. It was far too early to give up on leaving a good impression of Kiri. Mei knew her flaws and still hand-picked her as ambassador. She couldn't let her down.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a white sleeve, breezing past her carrel at the end of the row. They took a seat opposite hers. She checked under the desk. No crutch? No wonder she hadn't heard him. Something dropped down over the divider. She covered her cup just in time and it bounced off the back of her hand. A tightly folded note.

_Raika:_   
_I'm sorry. You're not a loser._   
_You were right about the stress._

The paper crinkled as she pressed it to her chest. Neji's message couldn't have come at a better time. And in his clean, graceful handwriting, her name looked beautiful. She'd imprint it on her heart if she could. She read it again and scrawled her reply.

_I'm sorry, too. I lost my temper._   
_Next time we disagree on something,_   
_I'll do my best to discuss it calmly._   
_Let's get along from now on._

She was taken aback by how easily the words flowed from her pen, without an actual thought. Writing apology letters was ingrained in her muscle memory. She added, with a smiley face:

_Walking on your own again?_   
_Congratulations._

The note returned.

_I want to thank you and apologize properly._   
_Dinner tonight?_

\---

Raika yawned as she left the hospital. Rainy nights always made her sleepy. Her new shirt rode up when she stretched her arms up and out. Sakura convinced her to purchase a very flattering top that flashed only a sliver of midriff. Raika hadn't intended to wear it tonight, but her dress got stained by blood. Right at the end of her shift, too.

Looking down the street, she froze, like a spooked deer. Neji was waiting for her. She checked her surroundings before slinking under his umbrella.

Apparently Neji knew a homely restaurant where uptight clan members would never set foot. Raika was curious to find out what was considered "homely" by a well-groomed guy who wore pristine white outfits on the regular.

However, they were supposed to meet by the post office. The hospital was too close to the Hyuuga estate. She chided him lightly as they walked together. 

He stole a glance while she adjusted her shirt. The cross-over neckline drew his attention, reminiscent of a summer yukata. "I know. I wasn't sure if you brought an umbrella with you today," he replied, unfazed.

Softened by his sweet response, she backed down.

They continued in silence, accompanied by the soft, steady pattering of droplets against the umbrella. 

She caught herself admiring Neji's form; back straight, shoulders open, and even, elegant strides. So this was what she was helping him restore... She couldn't hold back a smile.

Neji caught her off guard again when he turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"You look good," she said, slightly dazed. How long was she staring? He stared back with flushed cheeks.

She stammered, "Your gait looks really good." She slipped off her forehead protector and ran her fingers through her hair. She needed to wake up. Her guard fell too easily around him.

"Raika." He looked at her with shoulders drooped. "I have to apologize for how poorly I reacted. I regret what I said to you."

He didn't say that much their argument that night, but his condescending scowl was scathing. She'd almost forgotten. "Yeah, I was concerned about you and then you hit me back right where it hurt, you ass. Don't look down on me again," she huffed.

A wry smirk pulled at his lips as he turned his head away. He deserved that.

Raika rubbed her face in her palm, trying to smother her anger. She touched his arm. This was supposed to be a peacemaking opportunity, not another chance to bicker. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I know I can be kind of abrasive. I should've been like you and walked away instead of fighting back."

"You're fine. You're not nearly as straight-forward as Tenten. She's been scolding Gai-sensei since we were genin. You touched on a sore spot, that's all. I'll try to have more restraint next time."

"Don't get mad, but we're more alike than I thought," she said with a quiet laugh. She straightened up with newfound confidence. "Nobody's perfect, so why don't we put this behind us?"

Neji paused as her voice trailed off. Raika stopped at the end of the block, staring ahead at the expansive fenced-in compound. Large, weathered signs were posted all along the outer chain-link fence.

_KEEP OUT. BEWARE OF DOGS. TRESPASSERS WILL BE MAIMED._

"Do you mind if we took a detour?" she asked, sheepish. "I set off all the dogs whenever I have to go by the Inuzuka grounds."

Neji scoffed. "They probably weren't used to your scent. You've been here long enough, it shouldn't be a problem anymore. Don't be afraid."

Skeptical, she invited him to lead the way. The average Inuzuka-bred hound easily outweighed her. If they wanted to give chase, they could probably tear through the metal fencing like a screen door.

It was quiet as they approached the compound. Too quiet. Raika grabbed Neji's hand and hastily backtracked as a cacophony of barking and baying broke out into the night.

She let go and nudged his shoulder once they were far enough away. "I told you!"

Her carefree laughter rang clearly and sweetly against the howling ruckus. Neji didn't realize how much he wanted to hear it again.

"Dogs and I have never gotten along," she said with a coy smile. "Maybe they know..."

He raised a brow. "About?"

"About my nickname: Kiri's Stray Dog."

Neji let out a soft chuckle. Raika's scrappiness was already growing on him. Something about it was oddly endearing. Like watching a puppy defend their favourite toy. In that sense, her nickname was all too fitting. "Please don't let others call you that. It doesn't exactly evoke a flattering image. Why 'Stray Dog?'"

"I'm hard to win over, but if you do, you've got my loyalty," she stated proudly, hands on her hips. She then looked around. "Which way now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I would love to see a side story about Mei's rise to power and like, her and Tsunade bonding about being fellow female Kage.
> 
> I think Neji would be super formal writing notes. Like, addressing the recipient and signing his name every time. Like Captain Holt texting in Brooklyn Nine Nine.


	11. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over late night dinner, Neji offers Raika a chance to withdraw from their deal - the perfect excuse to gain some distance from him. What will she decide? Gai returns and imparts his unsolicited advice, which has them rethinking their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Gai's back! Enjoy :)

The hole-in-the-wall noodle joint left Raika quietly awestruck. Neji was serious about it being low-key.

The seating area for patrons was more tent than building. Inside, strings of lightbulbs hung in rows above them. Tarnished metal tables and plastic stools were arranged on plain dirt floor. Stacks of plastic cups and boxes of chopsticks were already set aside at each table.

She followed Neji to an unoccupied table, which could have used a more thorough wipe-down - if it ever got one. 

She snuck a peek at him. Not a hint of disgust. In fact, he looked a little at home. He said his teacher used to take him here whenever he needed to get away from the clan. When she pointed out a photo resembling his teammate Lee, posted behind the cashier among a board displaying banned patrons, he dodged the topic.

Before she could inquire about a menu, a server slid a pitcher of water and two servings of soba noodles onto the table and disappeared without a word. Apparently, only one type of soba was served daily, and it was left to the chef's discretion.

She passed him a cup of water before holding hers up. "How about a toast to saying goodbye to your crutch?"

"With pleasure," he answered, touching the rim of his cup to hers.

Raika put a hand on her stomach to ease the butterflies. His relaxed smile was a novel sight for her. Under the dingy lighting, his eyes shimmered in warm gold tones. She dipped her chopsticks into the dipping sauce to have a taste. She was beginning to see a strange charm to this grungy eatery.

As he ate, Neji spoke with restrained enthusiasm, looking forward to being relieved of office duty. "The other day, I was even assigned to take care of Tonton."

She wasn't sure if she misheard. "The Hokage's pet pig?"

He nodded, averting his gaze. While he did try to accept his adjusted workload, it was starting to bother him again. He had the potential to be doing more.

She covered her mouth, holding back a snicker when she imagined him carrying a small pig around. "I think I'd pig-sit for a few hours - even if I was wildly overqualified." She waved her chopsticks at him. "If I were you, I'd try to enjoy any downtime while I still had it. My schedule's packed now that I've settled in."

He noticed. It was difficult even arranging to see her tonight. Her only availability was at the very end of her day and it'd probably stay that way until her placement was over. "By the way, how do you feel about calling off our agreement? I feel I've taken up enough of your time. I'll still work with you to refine your chakra efficiency, if you need."

She raised her brows as she picked up a few noodles. The thought of cutting off her only excuse to spend time with him put a damper on her appetite. Even after their disagreement, her feelings for him hadn't cooled off. She argued with most people she knew anyway - it was only a matter of time before there was something else to row over.

Needing a bit more time to think, she changed the subject. "You're pulling out of the jounin exhibition then?"

"No. I refuse to forfeit my match."

Raika's noodles dropped into the dipping sauce with a little splash.

"I'll continue to follow your rehabilitation plan and I'll still help you with your training," he said, in his usual collected manner. He passed her a napkin.

Her reply was stilted, her words carefully chosen. "I respect your decision, even if I don't quite understand." All his efforts to rush his recovery for a few minutes in the arena? She wondered what was happening in that handsome head of his. Something was feeding this wild idea.

"After deep reflection of what you said, I'm willing to accept my place as a rookie jounin. I'm not used to seeing myself... _lacking_ in so many ways compared to my fellow officers, but that's not why the match is important to me."

He continued, with quiet conviction. "I haven't fought in that arena since I was thirteen." Carefully treading around clan details, Neji recalled his frustration with his supposed "fate" and how it blinded him. He never saw how he'd been holding himself back until his utter defeat against Naruto.

"I never thought anyone could understand me until he opened my eyes. Neither of us could stand being looked down on. We were fighting the same battle all along. Thanks to him, I now have a better appreciation for the strength it takes to believe in oneself through thick and thin." He smiled at her warmly before returning to his meal.

Raika lost her grip on her noodles again and set her chopsticks down. She'd try to eat after she gathered herself. The tugging at her heart was too much for now.

"It's too bad he's away. I think you might like him," he said. He then hesitated with a little frown. "Er, perhaps I'm making a rash assumption. He's grating and reckless. A pervert, too. But he has a good heart and wears it on his sleeve."

"I'll be the judge of that if I ever get to meet him. But why bother going back to the place where you lost? Why would you want to relive that?" She detested any work that sent her to the district where she used to live.

"You told me to forget my past, but if I do, I won't be able to appreciate how much I've grown since then." His resolve was as steady as the day he first asked for her help.

Raika pursed her lips, pensive. Maybe moving on from the past didn't mean having to bury the bad memories... It was becoming tiring anyway, since they always resurfaced to haunt her.

A voice boomed from the entrance of the noodle bar. "Neji! Is that really you?!"

Before he could fully stand, a tall, well-built man rushed toward him. He squeezed him in his arms, lifting him slightly off the dirt floor. "What a relief it is to see you in such good health, my boy!" he exclaimed, overflowing with joy.  
  
Raika looked on, starstruck. The hair, the suit, the eyebrows. He looked exactly like his photo in her bingo book. Nothing however, could capture his sweltering energy.

Wincing, Neji tapped out of his crushing embrace with urgency. "Easy, Gai-sensei. My injuries are still healing." He was slightly flushed as his teacher set him back down and dusted him off.

Gai gripped Neji's arms in deep regret. "When I heard what happened, it took every fibre of my being not to leave my post and dash back home. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

Neji gestured to Raika, in attempt to deflect Gai's overwhelming doting. She nodded politely and offered a handshake when he introduced her.  
  
"My recovery's going well thanks to Raika's guidance."

Gai's eyes lit up in pleasant surprise when he gripped her hand for a very spirited greeting. "My, what warm hands you have! What an absolute pleasure it is to meet a fellow hot-blooded spirit! How very kind of you to look after my precious student. I couldn't be more grateful."

Raika tensed slightly when he leaned in. "Was he moody?" he whispered, with narrowed eyes.

She returned a sweetly impish smile. "A little."

To Neji's dismay, Raika invited Gai to sit while he was waiting on a friend to join him. She poured some water for him. A third tray of soba noodles appeared at their table.

When Neji filled him in on his plans and preparation for the jounin exhibition, Raika pretended to listen idly. She hoped his teacher could talk some sense into him and convince him to back out of the match. She was adamant there were less precarious ways to track one's improvement.

Instead, Gai slapped his back heartily with a bellowing laugh. "That's my boy! I couldn't be more thrilled to see you pushing all limits, mental and physical. Getting back in the ring will be a magnificent moment for you. Once a troubled young genin, now a proud jounin!"

Catching the smug little smirk on Neji's face, Raika rubbed her forehead in mild exasperation. So this was where his foolish persistence came from.

Gai flashed him a thumbs up, adding fuel to the fire. "Show the world how blindingly bright your new passion burns!" He turned to Raika with a bright grin. "And to think, he wouldn't have had this shot at redemption if it weren't for your dedicated efforts, young lady. I always said he'd do well to broaden his perspective, but pushing him out of his comfort zone isn't always easy. He's a creature of habit, you know?"

Neji shrank as Gai divulged his early bedtime, fondness of routines, and how he always ordered the same few things at restaurants.

"As for you Raika, it must not be easy for you to be in a new place surrounded by new people. If I could offer some advice?"

As headstrong and oddly exuberant as Gai was, he was one of Konoha's best. There was certainly wisdom to be gleaned. When else would she get this chance? She nodded her head eagerly while Neji very subtly shook his in warning.

"Stay true to yourself and never give up on your dreams! Overcoming obstacles and exploring uncertainty will be a surefire way to become a stronger, braver new you! Your time here will be a splendid opportunity for growth!" Gai then held a hand out and she placed hers in his palm. The brilliant intensity of his gaze reminded her somewhat of Mei. "And if you ever find yourself tired or lost, you need only ask for help. You're in good company now."

At his teacher's prompting, Neji begrudgingly gave him his hand as well. 

Gai smiled fondly at the two, flipping their hands over to show each other. "Look. One from the Land of Fire, one from the Land of Water, but you've got the same hands. Callused palms and smooth knuckles."

He chuckled as he pressed their palms together firmly. "You're birds of a feather and it warms my youthful heart to see you sharing a meal together instead of locked in combat. Let us hope for even more special moments like this after a beautiful new friendship blossoms between Konoha and Kiri!"

So deeply embarrassed he wanted to disappear, Neji mouthed to her, "I'm sorry." At this point, Gai's antics were far beyond his control. He sorely wished Tenten was there, telling him to reel it in so everyone else at the eatery could go back to minding their own business.

Raika's face burned. Escaping his grip was impossible so she didn't bother trying, but she desperately hoped he'd let go before her hand became too sweaty.

"Gai, leave them alone, will you?" A grey-haired man patted him on the shoulder from behind. He took a seat at a vacant table. "Let them eat in peace."

Saved by Kakashi, Neji could finally breathe again. He was about to apologize when Raika spoke first. She already recovered from Gai's smothering enthusiasm, and possibly even caught a bit of it.

She bounced a little in her seat as she tried to contain her excitement. "You're so lucky! I can't believe your teacher is Might Gai! If I ever run into him _or_ Hatake Kakashi, I'm supposed to flee on sight."

The aftershock of Gai's words started to hit him in waves. If he told his younger self about him and Raika, he wouldn't have believed any of it. And after meeting her, he really preferred not to go back to being strangers -- or worse, enemies. Suddenly, he regretted the thought of breaking off their agreement. If Konoha and Kiri failed to form an alliance, this could be his last month with her.

He leaned in as she waved her hand for him to come closer, wearing that cheeky grin. "Is he seeing anyone?"

There was an uncomfortable twist in his stomach.

"He seems really nice," she said. "Maybe I should set him up with Lady Mei."

A laugh escaped him out of relief, but a touch of jealousy lingered. It took Gai half a conversation to earn her doe-eyed adoration.

Fired up, he was determined to learn more about her while he had the chance. To his disappointment, he was only a few questions in when Raika called an end to dinner on account of it being "way past his bedtime."

They broke into low-key bickering over the matter of settling the bill. Neji intended on paying. Taking her out to dinner was his gesture of apology, but Raika couldn't back down when she ate three servings to his one.

He sighed. He should've known better. Arguing with her didn't get anywhere.

Growing impatient holding the empty payment tray, the server proposed paying separately.

"No!" they both snapped. The server pointed at the banned patrons board as a warning. At Raika's suggestion, they decided over a round of rock-paper-scissors.

"Scissors beats paper," she declared, triumphantly waving the receipt as they left. "I think I'll write this off as a business expense." Which it was not.

Once again, Neji should've known better. The winner was supposed to pay, and he bested her by playing rock. But when a suspicious charge of static jumped from her fingers to his fist, his hand was forced open by reflex. It was a clever trick and he swore not to be fooled by it again.

Outside, the rain had stopped and neither of them seemed ready to part ways. Noticing Raika had gone quiet, he waited for her to find her words while she shifted on her feet with her arms crossed.

"I never answered you about our deal," she said quietly, brushing her hair away from her face. "I want to end it."

Beneath his straight faced expression, his heart dropped.

But then, she held her hand out with firm resolution. "Let's be friends instead. If you need my help, just ask."

He accepted without a second thought. Raika didn't hold him to any expectations. She actually thought he could lose his match. It was refreshing.

"I'd like that," he said. He smiled as her face lit up. It was the most cheerful he'd seen her all night.

"I'll be cheering for you at the exhibition." She teased him, poking him lightly in the chest. "But don't go too hard with your training. I'd better not see you in the hospital again."

Chuckling, he closed his fingers over her hand. "I promise."

\---

"Are you mad?" Neji asked.

He sat with his legs out on the padded examination table. A bag of ice lay across his sprained ankle.

In the exam room, Raika sat across from him by the end of the table. She leaned back in her chair with a leg crossed over the other. "A little," she answered, without so much as a glance. She jotted her notes on a clipboard.

He only had himself to blame. He decided to squeeze in an extra training session and paid the price.

He kept his guard up, cautiously eyeing Raika. After breaking their promise so soon, it was only a matter of time before her claws came out.

She set the clipboard aside and folded her arms over her chest with a frown. "We even pinky promised."

Although he felt bad, he could relax a bit now. There wasn't much heat to her glare. She was also still seated in her chair instead of on the table and shaking him by his collar. 

She scolded him lightly. "Thought you wouldn't run into me at the walk-in clinic, huh? Do you miss your crutch already? I made you promise because I had a feeling you'd do something like this."

"Would you have listened?" he scoffed. Her huff drew a haughty smile to his lips. "What _are_ you doing here?"

She chuckled softly. Her hands dropped to her lap as she leaned back again, disarmed. "I help out whenever things are slow with rehab. I didn't offer as much because people were calling me a suck-up, but I thought about what Gai said. Who cares what everyone else thinks? I should be focused on giving my all while I'm here."

"I'll tell him you took his advice. He'll be over the moon."

"I asked Sakura to tutor me in acupuncture, too. Next time you're here, you might end up as my practice subject." She poked her pen into the arch of his foot. When he didn't move at all, she looked up at him with scrunched brows. "Are you not ticklish?"

"No."

She poked him again to check if he was lying. Her confused reaction was too cute.

He smiled warmly at her. "Take care not to overwork yourself, Raika."

She flushed, smiling back. "Look who's talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I got so hungry researching how to describe the soba place... (Lee's probably banned because he got a taste of sake and trashed the place.) As long as there wasn't mouse poop or roaches in anything, I'd eat there. 
> 
> I love Gai, but it's so much work writing him. He challenges the limits of my vocabulary. It's a mental workout. But as they say, no pain, no Gai. Also, of course Kakashi would be the first person he hangs out with after coming back from a really long trip.


	12. Neji-sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raika's discouraged when her training comes to an impasse, even with Neji's assistance. Neji's been assigned to the unruly genin team again and asks for advice on how to get through to them. To his dismay, the genin bother Raika while she's waiting to go on a mission. Neji's interest in her combat skills is sparked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year to everyone! The year of the ox is upon us and I hope that means a better year, pleeeaaaaase.
> 
> I'm always super excited to finish and release a new chapter that sometimes typos and other little errors slip through, so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who ignores them and reads on :') I usually go back and fix them a few days/weeks later if I come across them. Enjoy the next chapter!

With Raika's approval to move onto the next phase of his strengthening exercises, Neji worked through his new routine in the river. He took slow, deep breaths, channelling his focus into precise, flowing movements through the water. He shut his eyes and smiled. The motions were comfortably familiar already. His return to full fighting condition was only steps away.

He peeked over at Raika. She floated on her back in the water, supposedly supervising his form, but her eyes were closed as well. Her long, dark hair fanned out around her head, bathed in the warm, glowing rays of the evening sun.

She didn't wear a shirt over her swimsuit this time, leaving the scar on her side in plain view. She must've either stopped caring about it, or realized it was pointless to hide it from him. He had wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how without coming off as a degenerate.

He didn't find it gruesome in appearance, just extensive. If he put his hand over it, he'd barely be able to hide it all. It was a pale, slightly raised swath down her right side, accompanied by stretch marks and centred over the distorted portion of her chakra pathways. 

Raika's bare stomach rose and fell as she sighed. Unlike him, she couldn't relax. Earlier that evening, they concluded her progress with her water rope jutsu had plateaued. Until then, she had hit every milestone they set for distance and rate of absorption.

She grumbled quietly. "I wish I had more chakra."

"Wishing for an instant fix is hopeless," he said, perhaps a bit too bluntly. "Don't overlook your efforts. You could barely get a drop of chakra from that technique before. And, you've improved its stability and efficiency. We'll find another way to make progress."

"Thanks. If you're not ready to give up, then I won't either." A little smile spread across her lips. "You're a good teacher, Neji."

"You're lucky you chose me," he replied, feeling smug. "How did you learn to control your ability? Did someone help you?"

Regret gnawed at his heart, watching the sullen expression return to her face. He wanted to retract his question.

Raika put a hand over her scar. "He's not around anymore. He'd never met someone like me, so we just tried to figure it out together."

Neji froze mid-movement before he could find a reassuring answer. Something beneath the depths zipped by his ankle.

Calm, she spread her arms back out, eyes still closed. "Don't be afraid. It was just a little fish."

Her accusation soured his pride. "I wasn't afraid."

"Then why did your heart rate jump up?"

After a futile scan of the river, he waded nearer to Raika before resuming his exercises. No matter how much sunlight was left in the evening, the murkiness of the water was impenetrable. "You can tell?"

"You've seen my chakra field, right?"

He noticed it the last time they were here as well. A delicate aura of chakra radiated from her into the water. It was the only thing he could see for certain.

"It helps me sense electrical signals coming from whatever's in the water, just like a shark." She then sunk into the darkness below.

The clawing of fingers in his sides sent a jolt up his spine. "Raika!" he gasped. When she surfaced in front of him, he was rubbing his face with a scowl. How dare she force such an undignified reaction out of him.

She tilted her head up, smoothing her hair back. "I knew it! You _are_ ticklish!" she giggled.

"Anyone would jump at that," Neji muttered. He turned his head away, very red. "Aren't you too old for this kind of horseplay?"

He unknit his brows at the sound of her delighted laughter. Something about her playful side captured his attention more and more these days. He turned around to enjoy that adorable lighthearted grin for one last moment before dusk turned to night. It was the only kind of smile that made her nose crinkle.

To his disappointment, she was halfway back to the riverbank already. She waved him over and he followed. It'd be dark soon and he didn't want to be left alone with whatever else lurked underwater.

On the way back to town, Neji took Raika by the arm, steering her back onto the path for the third time. She was too preoccupied drying her hair.

"Raika. I need your advice. I've been assigned to that genin team again. I want to try a different approach with them, but I'm unsure where to begin."

She peeked out from her towel, looking so innocent right after her mischievous little attack. "How bad can they be? They're just kids."

He was sorely mistaken, thinking they were similar to his own team at that age. They were definitely worse and his previous lessons with them yielded little improvement.

"What did Gai say?" she asked, draping the towel over her shoulders.

"I want to give it another try before going to him. I thought you might have some ideas."

She chuckled wryly. "Why me? Because I talked back to my teachers?"

"Yes, that's exactly why. What did it take to get through to you?"

"Shouldn't you know already? You've been teaching me this entire time."

\---

"Look! That's the girl from Kiri!"

Neji snagged one genin back by the collar. "Don't bother her, she's about to go on a mission." 

The three kids recognized Raika before he did, waiting outside the administrative building under the shade of a tree. He rarely saw her in her flak jacket. More than that, in uniform, she carried herself with aloof discipline - straight-faced, head up, hands at her back. He wouldn't have expected the cheerful and somewhat short-tempered personality hiding behind that facade.

In less than a second, the team was already gone from his side. They buzzed around Raika like hungry mosquitoes. He exhaled before going to collect them. His first morning back with them left him exhausted. The power of youth was too much for him.

He frowned deeply as he interrupting their battery of questions. "Team 21, we need to report in after our mission. Come with me, please." _Please._

As expected, they paid him no heed. Their pestering carried on.

"Do you have pointy teeth? Is it true you had to fight your classmates to the death?"

"I like your accent!"

"I heard you can absorb chakra. Will you show us?"

He greeted her, a little sheepish and very apologetic.

With her head slightly tilted, she looked at him. "I have an accent?"

He nodded. "A little."

She flashed a hand signal. _Are you okay?_

He nodded again.

He observed the situation carefully. Mess with a stray dog and they'll eventually bite. When she was their age, she was trapped in the hunter-nin corps and struggling to stay afloat with duties. Her patience so far with the kids' silly questions and lack of self-restraint impressed him.

She smiled politely, placing her hands at her hips. "You know what? You three seem curious, so I'll show you my ability. Does anyone have an explosive tag?"

They eagerly waved their paper slips at her.

"If you work really hard, you can learn to drain chakra without being born with special powers. But most people can't do _this_."

One on top of the other, she stuck them right in the middle of her flak jacket. "Okay, now detonate them," she said, with a cool smirk.

Hesitant, the genin looked back at Neji, who nodded, watching along with his Byakugan. In the brief moments she handled the explosive tags, she took every last bit of infused chakra.

The kids put their hands together, commanding the tags to detonate. When she didn't explode, they stared blankly. Not a single jaw dropped.

Raika tore the useless slips off and balled them up, a little surly at their underwhelmed response. Evidently, they were a tough audience for her as well.

With timing that could not be more perfect, reinforcements arrived.

"You're a popular one this morning, aren't you?" Ino swooped in, hooking her arm around Raika's. "Shizune's lecturing on electroacupuncture this week. Want me to save you a seat?"

Chouji waved at Neji and held a fist to Raika, who gave it a bump. He greeted the nearest genin by ruffling their hair. "I hope you're being good for your teacher. He'll make you as tough as he is."

"Neji-sensei? He's not tough. He's boring."

"He's too strict! He didn't even help us on our mission today. He just bossed us around!"

Neji drew his lips tightly, withholding a growl. These ingrates couldn't have even gone on their meagre D-rank mission without him.

Catching his eye amidst the commotion, Raika cast him a sympathetic smile. He took a deep breath and unclenched his jaw.

Lagging behind the rest of his team, Shikamaru finally joined the group with a drawn out sigh. He stood by Neji and gave him a pitying pat on the shoulder. "So you're the sucker who got these kids, huh? I filled in for one day before I quit."

They watched as the genin lined up for some kind of inspection from the girls, who squished their cheeks, tugged on their ears, and pinched their chins. It looked more like an excuse to tease them. 

Neji decided to hold off on rounding up the genin. It was welcome respite, having someone else occupy them for a while. Raika looked like she was starting to enjoy the extra attention, too. She caught his eye and signalled with a gentle smile, _I'm okay._

He turned to Shikamaru. "Are you going on a mission with her?"

"Yeah. We'll be relying on Ino for her jutsu so we needed a medic." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Two women are going to be twice the trouble."

Probably, but Neji couldn't say for sure. He'd never been on a mission with her either. It dawned on him he'd never even seen her in combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Neji pretending he's not scared in the water where he can't see anything was probably my favourite bit to write, even if it was just a few lines :)
> 
> And Neji's genin team! I plotted this whole chapter with my fingers crossed I didn't have to give them names. Phew.


	13. A New Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raika's invited to hang out with Neji and gets swept up by his good mood. She's taken aback when he makes a request of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write less about food because it makes me crazy hungry. Daifuku are mochi snacks, usually with sweet red bean filling. Enjoy!

Upon return from her mission, Raika found a letter waiting for her at the inn's front desk. An invitation to dinner with Neji? Again? She bit back a silly grin until safely in the privacy of her room.

This time, she'd be joining his team in celebrating his promotion. Gai would be there, too. Dismissed from duties for the remainder of the day, she had no good reason to decline. Nor did she want to.

Stepping out of the shower, she wiped the fog from the mirror to inspect her face. She was all smiles.

Mei had faith in Raika getting to know her Konoha counterparts despite having few friends at home, and it seemed she was correct in her judgment again. There was Sakura and Ino, who studied medical jutsu with her, and a few rookie jounin who didn't mind sparring with her at practice. And of course, Neji.

Building a friendly bond between two shinobi villages was a monumental task for a single person, but now it was clear what to do. It'd be impossible to win Konoha over all at once, but if she kept up her efforts, she could create a connection, one person at a time.

She placed her fingertips on her cheek, mending a scrape. For a split second, she considered leaving it. She imagined herself at the centre of Neji's protective gaze. Maybe he'd even caress her face -- as a friend, of course.

\---

Raika stepped out of the confectionery shop after picking up dessert. She locked eyes with Neji, exiting the convenience store across the street.

"Welcome back, Raika." There was a particular warmth in his voice and an inkling of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Her heart skipped a beat. What she'd give to hear that every time she came back from a mission. It was like returning home.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming. I thought you might want to rest after your mission," he said.

"I got back this morning, so I got plenty of sleep. Besides, I couldn't miss this." She held up a paper bag, a bit unsure. "Do you like daifuku? They have fresh strawberries in the centre. The shopkeeper was a patient, so she gave me a discount."

"I don't usually eat sweets, but Lee and Tenten like them very much. They'll go over well." Neji nodded toward the plastic bag in his hand. "There's tea and juice, but if you'd prefer something else, I can--"

She waved her hand and started walking. The fact that he cared to ask was more than enough. "Stray dogs aren't picky, you know?"

He followed beside her, with a slight furrow between his brows. "I still don't think you should call yourself that..."

Raika recognized the sweet, delicate aroma of honeysuckle as they neared Neji's old training ground. There was a bounce in her step, making her way through the forest with him. She'd never been on a picnic, nor eaten strawberry daifuku. She was also looking forward to hearing more stories about him from his friends. Gai and Lee were probably already on-site, squeezing in a little extra training and working up an appetite.

She nudged his arm, gazing at him with her head slightly tilted. "I spotted you with the kids when I got back this morning. I thought I was seeing things when they followed you into the snack shop." The kids were lively as usual, but this time he was at the centre of their attention. They were kind of adorable, stuck to his side like little ducklings.

"It's only been two days. How did you win them over?" she asked.

"I thought of you." He smiled at her, quite pleased with himself.

She averted her gaze, playing with her collar to try and cool down.

"You said drills were mindless. I noticed you prefer step-by-step plans, so I assigned them training objectives. I said I'd take them out to eat if they could walk halfway up a tree today."

"That's pretty high up for beginners... Did they really manage it?"

He let out a cocky laugh. "Of course not. I just wanted to challenge their limits and instill some humility. Now I see why you play these little games with your patients."

Raika cracked up at his arrogant confession. His deviousness took her completely by surprise. "Neji!" She gave him an encouraging bat on the arm.

"I took them out anyway. After they started working together, they made more progress than I expected." He held his head high. "Thank you again for your advice, Raika."

She couldn't help but stare, charmed by his good mood. He didn't usually smile this widely - it was more of a grin.

He bumped her shoulder lightly. "If you saw us earlier, why didn't you say hello?"

"One kid's parents filed a complaint against me for flicking them on the forehead. I didn't want another headache," she grumbled. For some reason, messing around with explosive tags at point blank range was completely fine though.

He narrowed his eyes with a teasing smirk. "I never took you for someone who preyed on the weak."

Playing along, she gasped, faking outrage at his remark. "It's not like I hurt her! She was wearing a forehead protector! Here, let me show you!" She leapt in front of him, taking aim with her fingers. She was going to wipe that haughty smile off his face.

Just as she let loose a flick, Neji lifted his chin, tilting his forehead out of range. Her fingernail skimmed over his forehead protector.   
  
"She shouldn't have called my best friend a freak! There's nothing wrong with having sharp teeth!" complained Raika, taking another shot at his head. He dodged at the last minute. The plastic bag he was carrying barely rustled.

Snatching her by the wrist with his free hand, he looked down his nose at her, chuckling with an amused glint in his eye. He really was in high spirits. "Is that all you've got?"

It was odd for him to be provoking her after scolding her for fooling around the other night. But if he wanted to have some fun, she wasn't going to say no.

Accepting his challenge, she broke free of his grip. He wasn't using much force anyway.

Careful not to jostle her paper bag too much, she hopped around him, trying different angles to ding him from. As agile as she was, he was a strong defender with quick reaction times and flawless footwork. Pivoting and side-stepping, he smoothly weaved his way around her. With his free hand, he deflected her attacks in one continuous, flowing motion.

Spotting an opening, Raika sprang towards him, fingers readied. He leaned back, just out of reach and pushed her away by her head.

To her annoyance, he held his hand over her face, keeping her from advancing. From between his splayed fingers, she had a clear view of his arrogant grin. It was a mystery how he managed to keep such a cool head while it was so full of hot air.

Neji lightly pinched the tip of her nose before taking his hand away. "Why don't we quit with the games and take things to the next level?"

Raika's eyes widened. Suddenly very warm and out of breath, she clutched her chest. This had to be a dream. She was probably still napping at the inn, about to wake up any second. After biting the inside of her cheek, she was struck by mixed emotions when she didn't find herself back in bed.

"Will you spar with me?" he asked, completely unaware of how very misleading his previous question was.

Relief washed over her. Then, a rush of heat returned to her face. She reeled back, indignant. "Absolutely not! I--"

Tenten appeared from behind them. "Everything okay here?" she asked, eyeing the two of them.

Neji cleared his throat as he straightened his sleeves. He glanced at Raika.

"We're fine," she said, rubbing her nose before forcing a smile. "Can I borrow him for a little longer?"

Tenten shot Neji a mischeivous smirk before turning to Raika. "You can have him for as long as you like. I'm sure he doesn't mind." She took their bags from them before leaving.

They heard Lee's cheering from up ahead. "Strawberry daifuku? Yes!!"

Neji returned his attention to Raika. He approached with cautious steps when she sheepishly coaxed him closer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to answer like that. You caught me off guard." She took him by the sleeve to reassure him. "I know your match is coming up soon, but you're not in condition for a proper fight yet."

He held her gaze with certainty. "Exactly, and sparring is different. Raika, you're the only person I trust who knows exactly how much to hold back while I'm still recovering."

The burning resolve in his eyes and pointed honesty of his words were a brutal combination. Her heart was pummelled into mush. She hid her face in her hands. "You're losing your mind..." she whispered aloud.

He waited attentively. Patient as usual while she pieced together her answer.

"Neji. I want to spar with you, too," she said quietly, as she re-emerged. "Do you know how hard it is to turn down a firsthand demonstration of the Gentle Fist style? But even if I'm careful, there's still a chance I could injure you by accident."

She gestured to his left side. "You've been working so hard at your recovery. As your friend, I'm making damn well sure you can give your all at the jounin exhibition. That's why I have to put my foot down at being your sparring partner. I'd feel awful if I caused you to forfeit your match..."

Raika held up her pinky with a hopeful smile. "If you ask me again when it's over, I won't say no. I promise."

Smiling back, Neji nodded and hooked his pinky around hers. "I'm holding you to it."

\---

Raika sat across from her teacher in his run-down apartment. A stained, faded rug covered most of the fraying tatami flooring. Streaks and patches of plaster were smeared on all the walls, but at some point he'd given up on repairing new cracks. Despite minimal furniture, it was already too crowded for one adult and one child.

"Cut it out," her teacher snapped. He picked at the very humble breakfast set out on the low table. "You're making me lose my appetite."

Her baby tooth wiggled back and forth in her mouth as she pushed it around with her tongue. "But it's so wiggly. Is it gonna fall out soon?"

He thumped his fist on the table. Raika jumped, along with the dishes. Growling, he muttered, "If you don't stop, I'll reach over there and yank it out myself."

"Oh. It fell out." She marvelled at her very first lost tooth. After touching a finger to her gums, where it used to sit, she showed him the smear of blood on her fingertip.

"That's normal."

Looking up at him with bright eyes, she asked, "Do you think I'll grow sharp teeth like you?"

"Why would you want to look like me?" he scoffed.

"Because you're tough." Her dumb, gap-toothed grin on proud display broke his scowl. 

Smirking, he shook his head slowly. "I keep telling you, people constantly go after you when you're tough. If you look harmless, most of them won't even bother with you."

"Then why are you teaching me to fight?"

"Because there are cowards who only prey on the weak."

"Why?"

He slammed both hands on the table and leaned forward. "I don't know! Go, ask them yourself!" he snarled.

His ferocious energy forced her to draw back. She clutched her tooth safely in her hands.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, he set his chopsticks down to rub his temples. "Eat your breakfast, Raika, before I finish it all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Neji has no idea how much he's driving Raika crazy and it is so much fun to write.


	14. Watchful Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji keeps a close watch as Raika mingles with his team at their old training ground. Gai pulls him aside after for a chat. Hiashi wants a word with him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote myself into a dead end with this chapter at first, so I scrapped the first version and redid it. I'm relieved it finally came together! To everyone who's been waiting - thanks so much for your patience :)
> 
> Chicken karaage is Japanese deep fried chicken. Enjoy!

After discovering Gai had chanced upon dining with Raika, Neji's teammates insisted on the same. According to them, helping with the vandalism investigation didn't count, nor did seeing her in passing during early morning laps around the village. Now that they were getting what they wanted, maybe they'd finally quit with their teasing. They'd see for themselves that he and Raika were merely friends.

Having a picnic was Lee's idea. Neji was indifferent at first, but now he was grateful for the privacy provided by the thicket of trees and shrubs surrounding them. She probably wouldn't have agreed to join him otherwise.

He helped Tenten spread a gaudy orange blanket over the grass by the storage shed. Being back here reminded him of making straw dummies with Raika. At the time, he didn't know her well. Now, he was about to let her loose among his closest friends.

A twinge of anxiety tugged at his gut. He meant to prep her before their arrival, but he got caught up in one of her games.

Gai was beyond cordial with everyone, and Lee even more so. And when the two of them riled each other up, their combined energy easily became a tidal wave of roaring enthusiasm. Fortunately, Tenten was present to keep them in line. Unfortunately, she had the guts to call out anyone's indiscretions. Neji feared the wild scrap that could ensue if she set off Raika. Determined to stay ahead of any disasters, he kept a watchful eye on the social situation.

Along with the others, Raika closed in to assist with setting up. Lee brimmed with glee when she handed him a stack of napkins and complimented his legwarmers. She had the same ones in boring grey.

Passionate about proper nutrition for growing teens, Gai volunteered to take responsibility for the main course, which meant stacks and stacks of takeout containers filled with an assortment of meaty dishes and high quality vegetables. After arranging the dinner spread, there was just enough room left on the blanket to fit everyone.

Neji knelt down to smooth out the orange gingham before taking a seat next to Raika. It was no coincidence that was the only vacancy. Lee flashed him two thumbs up.

Wondering if he was about to throw her to the wolves, Neji leaned towards her. "Tell me if they get to be too much," he whispered.

She held a hand in front of her mouth, coveting a cheeky smile. "I can handle it. You can be pretty intense too." With her attention drifting toward the feast before her, she licked her lips.

He was intense?

The sound of a slap snapped him back to the situation. His attention strayed for less than a second and Raika was already on the receiving end of a scolding from Tenten, holding her hand to her chest.

"If you're going to sneak a bite, why waste it on pickled vegetables?" The mouth-watering smell of deep-fry wafted out from a tray of chicken karaage as Tenten opened it for her. "Here. The longer they sit, the less crispy they get."

As the girls shared a piece and had a giggle, Neji breathed a sigh of relief.

Gai poured him a cup of green tea. "Before we officially dig in, how about a few inspirational words from Konoha's newest jounin?"

Neji gestured to the three sparring posts standing at the centre of the clearing and offered a generic pep talk about hard work and destiny. He wasn't in the mood for rousing speeches - especially if it had any potential to ignite his teacher's sentimental spirit. He refused to allow Gai to force him and Raika to hold hands again. If Lee and Tenten saw, they would never stop talking about it.

Over dinner, he braced himself for a barrage of teasing from the two. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised to hear them talking him up in front of Raika. Gai joined in, speculating possible match-ups against Neji at the jounin exhibition. As the only one regularly attending jounin practice, they invited Raika to share her impressions of the other rookies.

"To be honest, I'm not sure where Neji ranks among them." She shrugged with a sheepish smile. "We haven't sparred yet. I'm sure it'll be a great match no matter what."

"You haven't sparred?" cried Lee. A shrimp tail poked out from his full mouth.

"She doesn't think I'm ready," Neji replied quietly.

Lee gulped down his food and put his hand over his heart. "How else can you understand someone's motivation and instincts if not by exchanging blows? It is the most effective method of getting to know others!"

Gai threw his arm around Lee's shoulders in zealous agreement.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Or you could use your words. Isn't that right, Raika?"

"There's a time and place for both," she replied, slightly distracted. The tip of her chopsticks hovered at her lips as she decided on what to eat next. When she mentioned beef was harder to come by in the Land of Water, everyone picked out pieces from different dishes, piling them onto her plate. She protested, but only half-heartedly.

Through cautious assessment, Neji deemed the evening to be going swimmingly. Raika gushed with Tenten over their strong female role models, and she was enthralled by the tale of Lee's gutsy recovery after the first Chuunin Exams. They even laughed at her prank with the straw dummies during detention. However, a cold, worrying feeling seeped into his heart, as he listened to the ease with which she spoke about herself and her home.

For dessert, Raika happily accepted Neji's offer to split a daifuku. She was dead set on trying one last thing despite her full belly. It was cute, the way she went a little cross-eyed while admiring the bright red strawberry nestled at the centre of the mochi.

Gai praised her for being a good eater. According to him, it was a key but oft overlooked necessity to becoming strong. "You've sampled more new food over one meal than Neji has in years."

Fighting with the mochi's chewiness, she managed a smile. "I don't know when I'll get this chance again. Come visit me in Kiri and I'll take you guys for all kinds of fresh-caught sashimi."

Neji hated raw fish but was nonetheless touched by her sentiment towards him and his friends. Still, his unease lingered like a pool of standing water.

As their picnic concluded, Gai invited Neji over to the sparring posts for a chat, leaving the rest to tidy. With his usual wink and smile, he called to them, "Don't let Raika do any heavy lifting! She's a guest!" He then turned back to Neji. "What's on your mind, my boy?"

Neji leaned against the wooden post with his arms folded against his chest. Over the years, he'd gotten better at concealing his troubles. Conversely, so had Gai's knack for sniffing them out.

"I was surprised," said Neji. He preferred having his worries pinpointed and organized prior to seeking out his teacher for advice, but Gai was always ready to listen. "It took Raika much longer to open up to me about herself and her past. What could I have done better?"

Hearing his own thoughts out loud made them clearer already. That sinking weight in his heart was jealousy, insecurity, guilt. He ought to be happy for her - she was making friends in Konoha. But what was it that made her reluctant to share with _him_?

Baring a knowing grin, Gai pointed a finger to the corner of his eye. "While you were focused on Lee and Tenten, did you see what Raika was doing?"

Neji shook his head. What did he miss?

"When she talked about her life in Kiri, she kept glancing in your direction. Have you considered how she might feel safe with you?"

"I don't follow."

"I see I still have much to teach you regarding matters of the heart..." Gai rubbed his chin. "Think of it like so: in a battle, it is easier to take risks when you know you'll have backup. In Raika's case, she may not have had the courage to speak so freely without you beside her."

He gazed proudly at his student, patting him on the arm. "So you see, Neji? You didn't do anything wrong. What you saw tonight was a reflection of the special way she trusts _you_."

A quiet chuckle escaped Neji as he let Gai's words settle. The sugar rush from the strawberry daifuku was nothing compared to the triumph and satisfaction that washed over him. He had won over Kiri's Stray Dog. 

\---

Neji returned home with the wind in his sails. Raika's friendship proved itself invaluable at every turn. First, she set him back on the path towards the jounin exhibition. Now, he was armed with information on his potential opponents. If she refused to spar with him, then so be it. With a week of training left, being time efficient was crucial. Tomorrow, he would compile their strengths and weaknesses and adjust his focus accordingly. Victory was in his sights.

As he approached the main gates of the Hyuuga estate with his head held high, he was met by an attendant.

"Lord Hiashi requests to speak with you. Tonight."

Things were slowly improving between him and his uncle, but they hadn't yet reached the point of friendly night time chats. Following the attendant inside, Neji steeled himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading about Neji being a smitten kitten and him still not realizing it.


	15. Whisperings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiashi has been meaning to speak to Neji. Raika and Sakura catch up. Gai has an exciting announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all doing well! It's winter here and my city's still pretty locked down, so knowing I'm reaching others really cheers me up these days. Whenever I'm doubting myself, I look at the kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions and I always go back to comments in my inbox and they STILL give me warm, fuzzy feelings. Lurkers, I don't know who you are, but I love you too - you just keep being you :)
> 
> Thank you, everyone <3 You're the reason why I update regularly and keep writing. Whenever I'm working on the next chapter, I always find myself hurrying to finish because I'm so excited to show you.

Seated on the veranda of the clan training hall, Hiashi invited Neji to join him. Moths flit around overhead, attracted to the soft glow of the lanterns hanging from the roof. Neji obliged with guarded poise.

Even after his resentment faded away, the distance between them remained. Having a proper conversation was often awkward and painful. They didn't have much to talk about besides training and memories of his father.

Neji stared out across the sparring grounds, waiting for his uncle to speak. Guessing what he wanted was pointless. He always wore that stern, inscrutable expression. Sometimes, Neji caught himself searching for any semblance of his father's warmth and pride in those familiar features. It was a pathetic and illogical exercise.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "I apologize for summoning you this late in the day. It's been hard to find the time to sit down with you, as I've been preoccupied recently."

Differing opinions over an alliance with Kiri led to tensions within both main and branch houses. Hiashi had been leading mediations for over a month, with no verdict in sight. Why he hadn't put his foot down to make an overriding decision on behalf of the clan remained a mystery to Neji.

"And it seems you've been quite busy yourself," Hiashi added, demeanour unchanged.

Fighting a growing urge to slip into the shadows and disappear, Neji planted the soles of his feet into the dirt. No accusations had been made.

He glanced at his uncle, trying to clue in to the intent behind this talk. A futile attempt, of course. Silence remained the best course of action.

"I assumed you withdrew your place in the jounin exhibition on account of your injuries. Imagine my surprise to see you exceeding expectations yet again. Regrettably, I cannot assist with your training, but I will be attending your match." An almost imperceptible smile appeared as he locked eyes with his nephew. "I'm looking forward to seeing the results of your hard work. Your father would be proud of your accomplishments so far."

Neji bowed his head deeply, awaiting dismissal. "I understand. Thank you, Lord Hiashi." His uncle's words of support touched him. Neji commended his efforts to stay connected with him, despite how busy he was. Perhaps he ought to give more towards mending their personal rift as well.

"One last thing, Neji. I heard the Kiri ambassador played a part in your recovery at the hospital. Did she treat you well?"

There it was. The twist in his gut he was dreading. What did his uncle know about him and Raika?

Sitting back up, he found himself trapped by Hiashi's pressing gaze. Neji held his ground and nodded, ignoring the pounding in his chest.

Hiashi frowned deeply. "Medical-nin are duty-bound to care for others when they're weak. They naturally foster a high degree of trust. Other jounin, especially those your age, are consulting her for conditioning advice in preparation for their own matches."

He reached toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You must not go to her." The severity in his voice smouldered, as if he wanted to burn his message into Neji. "No matter how kind or cooperative she appears, she is still the Mizukage's lapdog. Anything she finds will be brought back to her master. No evidence has arisen to suggest ulterior motives, but, as you know, enemies have slipped through the cracks before."

Hiashi's wariness of outsiders was justified and his reasoning sound, but Raika couldn't be a spy. She nearly knocked him down the stairs and called him an ass, but she never showed true ill intent. 

Admittedly, the thought of her wanting his Byakugan crossed Neji's mind a few times. Now and then, she held eye contact with him a little longer than usual. And after she deactivated the explosive tags, he wondered if her ability worked on more than basic seals. But opportunities for her to make a move slipped by one after the other. 

Neji knew this was neither the time nor place to fight, but remaining passive while hearing out Hiashi's suspicions was exhausting. Desperate for dismissal, he bowed his head once more.

\---

Resting on a bench in the shopping district, Raika admired the wish tree mural outside the bookstore. Whatever ninjutsu was behind its weatherproofing was beyond impressive. After weeks of exposure to the elements, the full bloom of paper foliage remained impeccable. Not a single leaf lost or faded, as far as she could tell. She grinned, spying her wish fluttering gently near the very top.

She scanned over the leaves in search of Neji's. He refused to show her what he wrote. Unfair, since he peeked at hers - not that hers was much of a secret to begin with. Now that she was familiar with his penmanship, she could find out what his hopes were. Knowing him, it was probably something about winning his match.

A giddy ruckus broke her concentration, causing her to lose her place along the paper leaves. What was so exciting this early in the day? The shops hadn't even opened yet.

She spied a group of girls her age gathered a few shops down. A bashful girl at the centre of the commotion was preparing to confess her love to a former classmate. She was a bundle of nerves, carrying a small gift bag.

"I got him some herbal tea to help him relax. I'm sure he's stressed, even if he doesn't show it." She stared at her present with worry. "Do you think it's too much? I don't want to pressure him into saying yes."

Raika softened, casting some good luck in her direction. She sounded sweet and her crush should be grateful to have her rooting for him.

A friend patted the lovestruck girl on the back. "You know Neji's not that fickle. If he says yes, then he really means it. You can do this!"

Slouching back, Raika crossed her arms and legs. If she were a cat, her tail would be lashing back and forth with displeasure. She was still working on convincing herself that her feelings for Neji were fizzling out. Picturing him going for a sunset swim in the river with another person was too much. As the excited chatter grated on her, she imagined pouncing toward them, scattering them like a flock of sparrows.

She sighed, ashamed at her jealousy. Neji's love life was none of her business, especially when it didn't involve her. She rubbed her face in her palm, trying to wash the scowl off her face. She let her arm drop into her lap.

Perhaps it was the heavy ache setting into her body, cutting her patience short. She went way overboard at practice this morning...

Just then, an icy touch against her cheek jolted her to attention.

Sakura giggled as she came around from behind, brandishing a can of juice. She pulled open the tab before handing it to Raika. "Morning. I thought you might need this."

Raika groaned, sinking back against the bench as Sakura joined her. Sudden movements were not good for stiff muscles. With great care, she raised the can to her lips, thanking Sakura between gulps. Cold, sugary, liquid calories was just what she needed to refuel for the day.

Sakura watched with amusement and pity. "You poor thing. The rare day Gai-sensei turns up to jounin practice and he chooses you to be his unlucky sparring partner?" 

His words still echoed in Raika's head. He issued his challenge while brazenly posed atop the supply shed. Everyone on the training ground must've heard and seen it.

He proceeded to wipe the floor with her, but it felt more like a taijutsu masterclass than a competition. Calling several timeouts in the middle of their spar, he suggested corrections and patiently tested them out with her before resuming their match. Best of all, he showered her in praise. Ao could learn a thing or two from him. Ao meant well, but his version of teaching consisted of harping on about everything she did wrong before calling out his next victim.

Raika fought to keep her hand from trembling as she emptied the last drops of juice into her mouth with a satisfied sigh. "It was totally worth it, but I'm going to need a few days to rest before trying that again."

The girls laughed. Rather than catch up on paperwork this morning, Raika decided to catch up with Sakura. Having dinner with Neji's team reminded her it'd been a while since she spent proper time with her. Lately, they'd only seen each other in passing at the hospital. Raika had to call off acupuncture lessons with her as the jounin exhibition approached. Neji wasn't the only rookie she made physical therapy plans with and they all needed extra attention leading up to their matches.

Sakura nudged her with an elbow. "So? Got your eye on anyone?"

"Huh?" That question seemed out of the blue.

"You know, for the jounin exhibition." She pointed to a team of workers hanging a large banner for the competition.

With less than a week to go, the district was getting covered in noisy signs and posters. In hopes of drawing in incoming visitors, restaurants and shops were offering all sorts of limited-time-only promotions. Raika was a little excited not to be the only out-of-towner for a few days.

"Oh. I'm curious about Neji, I guess," Raika replied, acting nonchalant. A smug snort slipped out of her as she set the empty can aside. "If he's Gai's student, the other rookies are done for." She couldn't wait to see him in action, especially after his teammates sang his praises yesterday.

Huddling close, Sakura teased her in a hushed voice, "Say, is there something going on between you two? I wasn't expecting him to get so mad about that graffiti in your locker."

Raika blinked. When Neji briefed her about the issue, he was impartial and to the point. "He got mad?" The thought of him up in arms over her honour made her heart skip a beat. 

Sakura's jaw dropped, watching the blush creep up Raika's face. She grabbed her arm, preventing escape. "I can't believe this!" Her face lit up, having stumbled upon Raika's secret. "So that really long hair I pulled off your shirt the other day? Was that--? Are you... _dating?_ "

"We're not like that!" Raika spluttered, holding her hands up in defense.

Sakura reeled her back in as she tried to lean away. "He was such a jerk to you! How did you fall for a guy like that? Tell me everything!"

"That was an off-day. He's actually not that bad," Raika mumbled, smoothing her hair. She needed to retake control of the situation. Stat.

Ino's gossip network was sure to catch wind of this. Sakura was one of Ino's trusted sources, whether she knew it or not. She buckled down and fed Sakura a few harmless details from their chance encounters to sate her curiosity. Even if they uncovered the truth, they didn't need to know the whole story.

Sakura clapped her hands, taking great joy in her discovery. "Why don't you make the most of it while you're here? Go on a couple dates, get to know each other better." She flashed a cheeky grin. "Maybe even _hold hands?_ "

Blushing again, Raika let out a nervous chuckle. She didn't know how else to answer. Sakura would lose it if she found out they'd already held hands. Lots of times.

At some point after they began meeting up, Neji had taken to offering her chakra on his own. If he wasn't watching with his Byakugan, Raika pretended to take a little longer so she wouldn't have to let go so soon.

It was intimate in its own strange way. Everyone had a unique quality to their chakra, and she loved his in particular. Drawing his energy into her was like adding hot water to warm up a bath. More than that, it was a connection with him only she would ever get to experience. And in a few more weeks, that opportunity would be gone.

She slumped against Sakura with a forlorn sigh. "What's the point? When I leave, we'd have to move on and pretend it never happened." She waved the idea away like a persistent fly. "It's a crush. It'll pass."

Sakura grew quiet. "When you really care about someone, it can be hard to stop thinking about them. No matter how much time passes." She looked down at Raika with a reassuring smile. Her watery eyes tugged at Raika's heart. "Wouldn't it be more bearable if you had lots of nice memories together?"

Raika sat up and gathered her in a protective embrace, as Mei always did for her. "Yeah, you're right." She held her tight, ignoring the soreness running through her body.

Despite being younger, Sakura was always cheering her on. At the hospital, she left her snacks and reminded her to take her breaks. When Raika mentioned an interest in acupuncture, Sakura volunteered to tutor her and introduced her to Shizune. And here she was, still cheering, even through her tears.

Stroking Sakura's hair, Raika wondered if she was thinking of her teammates. The one time she asked, she said she didn't want to talk about it.

Seeing her wish on the mural filled her with determination. She found people she cared about here. A future with Konoha meant she didn't have to leave them behind.

\---

Gai dropped into the seat beside Neji at the meeting hall and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Fantastic news! I've found you the perfect sparring partner!" he declared in a hushed voice. "The best part is, I've already confirmed your compatibility!"

A few officers around them turned their heads at the low commotion. Neji kept his gaze fixed ahead as if accosted by an exuberant stranger. They promptly lost interest after realizing it was only Gai.

"Can we please discuss this later?" Neji whispered. The daily jounin briefing was about to begin and he knew what his teacher was about to tell him.

Gai's brutal fight against the Kiri ambassador was the talk of the morning. Avenging the death of his father, felled by the hands of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen was the most popular theory behind his motivation.

But Neji knew exactly how far the rumours were from the truth. He couldn't challenge Raika until the jounin exhibition was over, but that didn't preclude a sneak peak, so he had asked Gai to scout her out. She was a featherweight compared to Gai, but Neji knew she'd definitely, willingly accept his invitation to spar. 

Neji drew his lips tight, feeling guilty. "She's okay, right?" He considered devising some sort of excuse to drop by the hospital and check on her after duty. In any case, he needed to speak with her after his conversation with Hiashi. He wasn't sure if their friendship was still safe.

Gai brushed off his worries. "You know better than to underestimate the power of youth! She did just fine!" Ignoring Neji's protests, he pulled him in to deliver a brief overview. "This will be a fun challenge for you. Like a bird with a broken wing, she'll fool you into thinking she's your prey. And once she's lured you within range, she strikes! It's all very exhilarating!"

So Raika was used to concealing her true nature both in and out of combat... While Gai chuckled without a worry, Neji's gut twisted. Had Hiashi's doubt tainted his curiosity or opened his eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Do you think Hiashi gets his hot gossip from Ino's news network?
> 
> Have you seen that meme with the golden retriever that's like "lifehack: pretend you're scared at the vet's to get more treats hehe"? That's what I was picturing when I wrote about Raika holding Neji's hand.
> 
> It dawned on me I haven't written about Sakura for many, many chapters... In my head, her and Raika do friend things and have friend conversations all the time, but then they never make it into the story. Oops.
> 
> Planting seeds of doubt hurts me muchly :') I wanted to write more about Neji and Raika being all cute together.


End file.
